La Modelo Perfecta
by MadeNaruHina26
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga es una modelo reconocida en toda Europa vuelve a Japón para visitar a su familia después de estar unos años fuera a su vez trabaja en Japón y Naruto Uzumaki es un gran diseñador de modas reconocido en todo Japón, pero tiene unos diseños guardados por mucho tiempo porque no encuentra quién muestre esos diseños
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar**

 **Espero que me acompañen esta nueva historia, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Antes de comenzar con esta nueva historia quiero agradecer a:**

 **\- Hime chan:** Gracias por seguir mi historia, quiero decirte que la historia anterior la publique rápido porque ya la habían leído en face y a los lectores de allí no quiera hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo para mi próximo trabajo, pero te prometo desde esta en adelante no me iré tan rápido… Ojala me sigas acompañando Un abrazo

 **\- Daniela herver:** Gracias por seguir mi historia si fue rápido lo siento como le dije a Hime chan lo hice por ya lo habían leído en face y a los lectores de allí no quiero hacerlos esperar más te prometo que me iré con calma… Esperando que me acompañes nuevamente Un abrazo

 **-Tsuki-Naruhina03:** Primero que nada quiero decirte que me he leído todas o casi todas tus historias completas que me encantaron o me encantarán sigues así, pues gracias por seguir mi historia y que te encantará Un abrazo, si antes no te comentaba era porque no tenía cuenta en si, pero ahora prometo hacerlo aunque una vez ya que no soy de comentar mucho en las historias, porque espero que estén completas para leerla y quizás me animo a comentar a no ser que el o la autora sea activa … Te espero en esta historia que me acompañes … Un abrazo

 **Mis Naruhina no se acostumbren que les devuelva en los comentarios porque yo soy de leerlos solamente hice excepción por ustedes que vi ustedes los desconcerté por mi rápida publicación y Tsuki-Naruhina03 me detuve en ti porque soy una seguidora mas a tus historias ya te explique**

 **Pues explicado mis razones por mi veloz publicación de mi historia, pues tienen 2 historias para leer la anterior y esta**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

La Modelo Perfecta

Capítulo 1: Llegando a Japón

Hyuuga Hinata es una modelo muy reconocida en el mundo de la moda en especial en toda Europa que regresa a Japón, élla es de pelo azulado hasta la cintura con ojos perlados y piel de porcelana de 24 años, quien a trabajo en diversas Casas de Moda llega a su departamento en Japón para su sorpresa estaba su mejor amiga Ino de 24 años y su hermana menor Hanabi de 16 años esperándola, Ino es de rubia de pelo ondulado hasta los hombros con ojos azules de mediana altura, quien a su vez es su representante para los eventos importantes, Hanabi es castaña hasta los hombros con los ojos perlados igual que su hermana y su primo Neji, quien de pelo castaño hasta la cintura con una cola, alto , quien siempre se preocupa de sus primas como un padre para éllas

-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje por Milán? -abrazando a Hinata-

-Hola Hanabi, si muy bien como siempre – como una sonrisa-

-Hinata ¿Tienes que reunirte con Itachi Uchiha mañana por la mañana? –mirando su agenda-

-Ino por favor recién vengo llegando a Japón de mi viaje a Milán, quiero descansar

-Ah, lo siento es que es importante que hables con Itachi para ser su modelo en su Casa de Moda Uchiha

-Mmmm No todo es trabajo Ino ¿Sabes?, además pienso en hacer un receso de mi trabajo para estar con Hanabi y Neji, que por mi trabajo no los veo como es debido

-sorprendida Hanabi- ¿Es cierto Hinata lo que dijiste?

-Sí, linda es verdad-con una sonrisa-

* * *

En un departamento estaba un rubio de ojos azules en su despacho diseñando sus nuevos diseños de vestidos para la Casa de Moda Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto de 24 años es un gran diseñador de modas reconocido en todo Japón por sus diseños, pero él estaba pensando en que hacer para su nueva colección cuando tocan la puerta, pues era Gaara, su mejor amigo y confidente, quien es pelirrojo con ojos color verde alto

-Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aquí diseñando para la nueva colección para la Casa de Moda

-Ya, veo como siempre haciendo diseños que nunca muestras en tus desfiles para la Casa de Moda

-Naruto: Sí, tienes razón Gaara, lo hago así porque siento que me falta alguien para que modele estos diseños

\- Si se amigo, pero de seguro que la encontrarás- sonriéndole-

-Eso espero Gaara

* * *

En casa de Moda Uzumaki estaba las modelos Tenten, Hotaru y Shion esperando probarse los nuevos vestidos cuando entra Naruko, pues Tenten, es pelo castaño largo esta la cintura,ojos negros y mediana-alta, Hotaru es pelo rubio ondulado a esta los hombros con ojos celestes, mediana y Shion es pelo rubio liso esta la cintura con ojos lilas, alta… -Naruko entra con algunos vestidos en las manos- Naruko de 22 años, es de peliroja hasta la cintura, con ojos azules, mediana-alta es hermana y asistente de Naruto en la Casa Uzumaki, Naruko comenzó a hablar

-Hola Chicas ¿Cómo están?

-Bien gracias… dijeron todas

-Que bien, quiero que se prueben estos vestidos por favor

-Sí, claro- con una sonrisa- dijeron todas

Al rato después aparecieron las chicas con los vestidos en la pasarela de la Casaa de moda supervisadas por Naruko, Tenten, tenía un vestido azul con brillo con tirantes largo con tacos blancos, luego Hotaru tenía un vestido amarillo largo sin tirantes con tacos negros y después Shion tenía un vestido con una brazo rojo con un abertura de la pierna derecha con tacos negro

-Bien chicas, gracias por todo es todo por hoy

-Gracias Naruko

-De nada, estamos para ayudarte

-Sí, eso es cierto

Mientras Naruko se iba las chicas bajaran de la pasarela y se iban a cambiar en la sala de vestuario

-Que lindos vestidos ¿No creen chicas?

-Sí, es verdad, cada vestido que diseña Naruto es precioso

-Claro, que si él es el mejor diseñador, por eso, es mí prometido linda - con un poco de arrogancia-

Tenten y Hotaru -negaron con la cabeza- al comentario de Shion y terminaron de cambiarse de ropa en silencio

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado… Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? … Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**


	2. La Propuesta

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 2: La Propuesta

En el departamento están Hinata y Hanabi conversando que harían el sábado ya que Hinata había terminado de desempacar sus maletas con ayuda de Hanabi, pues Hanabi tenía deseos de ir a un desfile el sábado que organizaba la Casa de Moda Uzumaki, que era su Casa de Moda favorita desde tenía 10 años, ya seguía todos los diseños de esa casa de moda como ejemplo para su manera de vestir mediante las revistas

-Hinata ¿te puede pedir un favor?

-Sí, claro dime

-Verás, tu sabes que me encanta los desfiles de modas, por eso, quiero pedirte que me acompañes el sábado a un desfile, pero no a cualquier desfile sino al desfile que será de la Casa de Moda Uzumaki-Emocionada-

-Bien, te acompañaré sé que es tu sueño ver los diseños de esa Casa de Moda en vivo ¿Verdad?

-Si, hermanita, gracias, gracias de verdad-tomándole las manos-

-Entonces nos vemos el sábado Hanabi-Abrazándola-

* * *

Hinata iba de camino a juntarse con Ino en una cafetería cuando fue saluda por Uchiha Itachi, quien es de pelo negro oscuro ojos negros y piel blanca alto, quien el asistente en la Casa de Moda Uchiha

-Hola Hyuuga Hinata ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Uchiha Itachi, bien gracias

-¿Porque no has ido a reunirte conmigo en la Casa de moda?

-Ah, lo siento, es que vengo recién llegando de viaje de Milan y quise darme unos días antes de ir hablar contigo

-Ya, veo no te preocupes nos vemos -se fue al paradero que está cerca de la cafetería-

* * *

Luego Hinata llega a la cafetería, pero aún no llegaba Ino, asi que pidió un café mientras llegaba su amiga y en unos minutos después llega Ino

-Lo siento amiga -con una sonrisa-

-No te preocupes Ino, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Ah, ¿Te acuerdas cuando llegaste yo te dije que tenías que reunirte con Itachi?

-Si, ¿Qué tiene eso?

Pues bien la Casa de Moda Uchiha quiere que sea su modelo estrella -mirandola-

-Hinata: -Sorprendida Hinata- mmmm interesante, pero tú sabes que yo no me gustan que me presionen

-Si, lo sé amiga, por eso, te lo digo, pero para que digas eso algo pasó ¿Verdad Hinata?-mirándola-

-Si, amiga verás venia de camino aquí cuando me crucé con Uchiha Itachi-mirándola-

-sorprendida Ino- vaya que sorpresa, pero conociéndote tú después de eso no quieres trabajar en esa Casa de Moda si no me equivoco

-Hinata -suspiro- es verdad

-Te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que te preguntarás ¿si hay otra de Casa de Moda con prestigio en Japón? – Entregándole una revista dedicada detalladamente a la Casa de Moda Uzumaki-

-Vaya sí que tienes diseños fascinantes -mirando la revista-

-Es más Hinata la Casa de Moda Uzumaki…. –fue interrumpida por Hinata-

-Tendrá un desfile el sábado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-sorprendida-

-Lo sé por Hanabi, tu sabes que élla ama los diseños de esta Casa de Moda –seguía mirando la revista-

-Ah, ya veo tu hermana tiene un buen gusta para elegir esa Casa de Moda

-¿Por qué lo dices Ino?

-Porque esa Casa de Moda es una de las Casas de Modas más reconocidas por sus diseños

-Ya veo, me convencieron

-¿Te convencimos?- mirándola confundida-

-Si, tú y Hanabi por sus comentarios a esta Casa de Moda, la Casa de Moda Uzumaki

-El resto me lo dejas a mi te dejaré listo todo para que vaya a la Casa de Moda Uzumaki el lunes

-Gracias por todo como siempre Ino

Se fueron de camino a paradero queda cerca de la cafetería para irse al departamento de Hinata a organizar todo referente a lo del día lunes

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina que sea de su agrado… Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? … Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**


	3. El Gran Desfile

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todo mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se me escapa algún acento o alguna palabra perdón aunque lo revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Gracias por su apoyo mis Naruhina y Feliz Día Internacional de la mujer a mis Naruhina Mujeres**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues se lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 3: El Gran Desfile

A petición de Hanabi, Hinata se estaba preparando para la noche, Hinata está de caminando por las calles de Konoha con unas cosas encargadas por Hanabi cuando se choca con un chico rubio con ojos azules que andaba muy apurado y lo dijo "Perdón" sin mirar y continuo su camino-Hinata quedo en shock al ver al chico-, luego Hinata llego a la casa familiar donde estaba Hanabi esperándola con mucha alegría ya que tenía sus encargos, pero esos encargados eran una mentira porque quería que su hermana estuviera con élla para ayudarla a prepararse para la gran noche, aunque Hanabi podía hacerlo perfectamente bien sola, solo quería consentirse con su hermana ya que para élla Hinata era como una madre y pasaban mucho tiempo sin verse por los viajes de Hinata

-Hinata ven-tirándola de un abrazo- – hasta entrar a la habitación de Hanabi

-Espera Hanabi

-Lo siento hermanita mira este vestido- mostrándoselo a Hinata- era un vestido rojo largo estilo sirena

-Que bien, buena elección Hanabi, se nota que te gusta los diseños de la Casa de Moda Uzumaki

-Si, se nota verdad –giño el ojo-

-Tú te ves bien hermanita con ese vestido color piel largo con encaje, con una trenza, tacos azules y bolso azul

-Gracias Hanabi, pero vamos a prepararte que se nos hace tarde

Entre conversaciones y risas estaban las hermanas Hyuuga hasta que Hanabi estaba lista con su vestido rojo largo con estilo sirena, con su pelo ondulado, tacos negros y bolso negro

* * *

En el departamento estaban los hermanos Uzumaki, Naruto todo nervioso por el desfile como si fuera su primer desfile, gracias a su hermana que decidio ir ayudarlo porque casi siempre pasaba igual Naruko lo miraba y se reía

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso hermanita? –mirándola-

-Nada, hermanito es lo que tú eres un hombre de sorpresas

-Sí, claro- mirándose por última vez a espejo- Naruto tenía un traje completo negro, camisa blanca, cortin negro y zapatos negro –dándole un beso en la frente a Naruko-

Naruko a su vez tenía un vestido largo con abertura en la pierna derecha morado, con el pelo ondulado, con tacos y bolso negro-miro con una sonrisa- y dijo

-Vamos que va ser noche espectacular como siempre

-Si vamos –abriendo la puerta de su departamento para salir a la Casa de moda- y llegaron a ver los últimos detalles de los vestidos como siempre para cada desfile que presentaban

Naruto muy pocas veces estaba en la Casa de Modas porque siempre se la pasaba diseñando en su departamento, pero cuando tenían las telas para hacer los vestidos pasaba más tiempo en la Casa de Moda, pero cuando no era así era Naruko, la que se encargaba de todo era su mano derecha dentro la Casa de Moda

-Bien chicas quiero que sea naturales como siempre que desfilan cada vestido, piensen que desfilan para alguien que esta en el público y se le será más fácil

-Confía en nosotras, Naruto… dijeron Hotaru y Tenten

-Claro mi cielo confía en nosotras- mirándolo a Naruto-

Todas negaron con la cabeza y Naruto suspiraba por el comentario de Shion

-Ya basta Shion, deja incomodar a Naruto con tus comentarios y centrémonos en el desfile por favor

-Si es verdad lo que dice Tenten Shion

-Está bien, Hotaru–resignada-

* * *

En la ciudad de Konoha estaba todo listo para el desfile de esa noche comenzaba a llegar la gente a donde iba a ser el desfile en eso llegan Hanabi, Hinata e Ino para ver en primera fila el desfile, luego apareció Naruto dándole la bienvenida a los asistentes al desfile y comenzaron

Apareció Tenten con un vestido largo negro con brillo sin tirantes con tacos plateados –caminaba por la pasarela- y se escuchaban los aplausos, luego fue Hotaru con un vestido largo verde esmeralda con mangas con tacos negros- daba medios giros a la salida de la pasarela- después fue Shion con vestido largo azul marino con tirantes con tacos blancos- casi a la salida de pasarela- aplaudían los asistentes desde de terminado el desfile

-Emocionada Hanabi- no podía creer que había visto un desfile de su Casa de Moda favorita casi no le salía las palabras Hinata e Ino se miraban y sonreían por la felicidad de Hanabi por a ver cumplido su sueño

* * *

En el camarín después del desfile Naruko felicito a las chicas por su trabajo por esa noche

-Gracias chicas, todo salió como esperábamos

-De nada, pero es trabajo de todos

-Si es verdad- tomando las manos de Naruko-

-Cierto -sonriendo-

Naruto felicito a sus modelos como siempre con un ramo de rosas rojas a cada una por su trabajo

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado… Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? … Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**


	4. La Nueva Modelo

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor,pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La Nueva Modelo

Después ver el desfile de la Casa de Moda Uzumaki el fin de semana, Hinata caminaba hacia la Casa de moda con las indicaciones de Ino, quien ayer domingo le dada por teléfono hasta no ser un hecho no se lo contaría a Hanabi, quien se iba emocionar con la noticia, eso pensaba Hinata de camino-con una sonrisa- luego estaba al frente de la Casa de Moda, que tenía en sus vestidos de todo tipo en sus vitrinas, pero siempre largos, porque ese será el sello de esa casa de moda, Hinata entró y fue atendida por Naruko

-Hola Buenas tardes - dándole la mano- a Naruko

-Hola Buenas tardes ¿En qué podemos a ayudar?

-Bueno, busco a Señor Uzumaki ¿Esta aquí?

-Ah no, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar con gusto? -con una sonrisa-

-Bueno mira quiere hablar con él, porque quería trabajar aquí

-Sorprendida Naruko- con su cara de sorpresa por lo que escuchaba de esa chica

-Entiendo, pero te puedes explicar mejor

-Sí, claro soy Hyuuga Hinata modelo, mucho gusto- dándole la mano nuevamente-

Mas sorprendida aún Naruko no creía que tenía enfrente a la modelo más reconocida en toda Europa enfrente de élla, después de unos momentos reacciono

-Sí, es un placer Hyuuga Hinata sígueme por favor –haciéndose a un lado-

Luego entraron a la oficina de Naruko, Naruko y Hinata Hyuuga reanudaron su conversación

-¿Dime Hinata que te trae por aquí? - mirándola a los ojos-

-Bueno, vengo llegando de Milán y vi su desfile de moda el fin de semana recién pasado decidí trabajar en su Casa de Moda

-Bueno, gracias por tus palabras- con una sonrisa-

-Como bien sabes yo he trabajado en todo Europa, y quiero cambiar de aire en mi trabajo, por recomendación de mi mejor amiga llegue hasta aquí y quiero empezar de cero en esta Casa de Moda

-Ya veo, por mi está bien, pero él que decide es el Señor Uzumaki, quien no tarda en llegar

-Bien, lo esperaré -dándole la mano a Naruko-

-Pero si gustas puedes espéralo aquí no hay problema -sonriendo-

-Está bien- con una sonrisa-

Naruko junto a Hinata salieron de la oficina a la pasarela que estaban esperando Tenten, Hotaru y Shion para sus pruebas de vestidos cuando Tenten y Hotaru se dieron cuenta quien acompañaba a Naruko al entrar a la pasarela

-Hola chicas aquí les tengo los vestidos de hoy para que se los prueben por favor

Hubo un gran silencio en la pasarela que tomo por sorpresa a Naruko, pero sabía porque era ese silencio

-Chicas, les presento a…. – interrumpida por Tenten y Hotaru-

-¡Hyuuga Hinata !... dijeron casi gritando- Tenten y Hotaru

-Es un placer Hinata –dandole la mano-

-Mucho gusto - dandole la mano-

-El gusto es mío –sonriendo-

-Shion no entendía nada del comportamiento de sus compañeras- confundida-

-Shion no vas saludar –mirándola-

-Un gusto- dándole la mano-

-Es un placer

Después de eso las chicas se fueron a cambiar en el vestuario a minutos volvieron con sus trajes Tenten tenía un vestido largo blanco con manga ¾ y tacos blancos, luego Hotaru tenía un vestido largo beige manga corta y tacos negros, después Shion tenía un vestido largo negro con manga y abertura en la pierna y tacos negro, Shion siempre se ponía los vestidos más "sexy" por ser la moda principal y ser la prometida de Naruto, según élla en ese momento Naruko iba hablar cuando llega Naruto

-Hola Naruko, chicas

-Hola Naruto -con un beso en la mejilla-

Cuando miro Naruto al lado de Naruko quedo hipnotizado por tanta belleza al ver a cierta chica que estaba con su hermana segundos después reaccionó y hablo

-Hola, mucho gusto - dándole la mano- y –mirándolo a esos ojos azules-

-Hola es un placer Señor Uzumaki

-El gusto es mío –dándole un beso en la palma de la mano-

Que fue una sorpresa para las chicas en especial a Shion- mirándolo con algo de molestia- y las demás chicas se reían

-Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, ¿Quiere trabajar con nosotros en la Casa de Moda?

-Así, ¿Es verdad Señorita Hyuuga?-mirándola-

-Sí, Señor Uzumaki -con una sonrisa-

Las demás chicas están sorprendidas por lo que escuchaban a la vez contentas por saber que Hyuuga Hinata, quería trabajar allí con ellas, al menos Tenten y Hotaru, porque Shion estaba molesta con lo que escuchaba después de ver lo que hizo Naruto hace momentos

-Mmm Perfecto, está contratada -con una sonrisa-

-Gracias Señor Uzumaki –dándole la mano-

Naruko, Tenten y Hotaru estaban contentas y se miraban entre ellas, porque sabían que Naruto era bien estricto con su selección de modelos porque él prefería tener pocas modelos, pero responsables, dedicadas a tener muchas modelos que no mostraban interés en el trabajo, Shion iba a replicar, pero Hinata y Naruto se habían ido a la oficina de Naruto a cerrar el contrato, luego las chicas se fueron a cambiar y cuando se cruzaron con Naruko

-Naruko

-Dime Tenten

-¿Tu viste lo mismo que nosotras, verdad?... Tenten con Hotaru al lado

-Sí, claro chicas

-Para ser algo así Naruto tiene que tener en mente algo? -sonriendo-

-Puede ser -mirándolas-

Mientras Naruko, Tenten y Hotaru seguía hablando apareció Shion aún molesta y hablo

-Nos vemos hasta mañana -abriendo la puerta de la Casa de Moda-

-Nos vemos…dijeron todos- mirándoles entre élla-

-Veo que a alguien no le gustó la idea

-Ni que lo digas

-Es verdad, porque se cree la prometida de mi hermano y la modelo principal élla jura que Naruto le hará caso

-Es cierto- se rieron- y siguieron hablando entre ellas, pues Naruko hablo

-Ahora que lo veo Hyuuga Hinata va a desplazar a Shion en todo, en las pruebas de vestidos, en los desfiles y en algo más -giño el ojo-

-Es cierto…dijeron Tenten y Hotaru- se reían-

-Vamos Naruto cierra la Casa de Moda

-Vamos…dijeron las chicas

Aún en la oficina de Naruto estaban Naruto y Hinata hablando de como Hinata llego a ser la modelo que es y los horarios que tendría en la Casa de moda Naruto le paso el contrato a Hinata para que lo firmara y allí estaban los Horarios que eran en la tarde todas los días

A las 15:00 hrs se tenía que probar unos 3 vestidos que Naruto tenia terminar con algunos detalles que les falta, luego 16:00 hrs ir a la pasarela a modelar un vestido que le pasaba Naruko para mostrar como quedaba junto los accesorios si a élla le gustaba para poder ponerlo a la venta en las vitrinas o para un desfile

Después de eso, Hinata firmó el contrato por 1 año con la Casa de Moda Uzumaki y hablo

-Es un gusto - dándole la mano a Naruto-

-El gusto es mío, entonces la espero mañana, es más va hacer recibida por Naruko, y las demás chicas que ya las conoce

-Claro, Señor Uzumaki

-Por favor dime Naruto, como las demás ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

* * *

Ya en el departamento de Naruto estaban Naruto, Naruko y Gaara hablando de todo hasta que Naruko hablo

-¿Porque lo decidiste así? Hermanito

-¿Eh?-mirándola-

-La contratación de Hinata Hyuuga

-¿Hyuuga Hinata?, La modelo más reconocida por toda Europa

-Si, Gaara –con una sonrisa-

-Por lo que dices Gaara - tomando un poco de café-

-Mmmm está bien, hermanito lo que digas

Después de la conversación, Gaara y Naruko se van del departamento y Naruto fue a su despacho buscar sus diseños de vestidos para realizarlos en las telas en su Casa de Moda el día de mañana, pero igual decidió adelantar trabajo, así se pasa toda la noche e hizo 3 vestidos

El primer vestido fue uno de color negro con abertura en ambos lados, el segundo vestido fue uno de color amarillo con manga corta, abertura con cola, el tercer vestido fue un vestido de color esmeralda con escote en la espalda con manga, así se la paso parte de la noche porque había encontrado a la modelo perfecta para esos diseños que tenía guardados por tanto tiempo

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado…Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Pd: Desde hoy pondré mi "firma" porque me están llamando con otro nombre por ejemplo Alicia, pues no me llamo así me llama Made**

 **Atte Made**


	5. La Modelo Principal

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 5: La Modelo Principal

Naruto había llegado a la Casa de Moda muy temprano antes que llegara Naruko, quien siempre llegaba primero a la Casa de Moda y se dirigió a taller de confección a seguir realizando los vestidos que tenía dibujados en un cuadernillo, después en eso estaba cuando llego Naruko a la misma hora de siempre, élla se dio cuenta que estaba el taller de confesión abierto y fue a ver para su sorpresa era su hermano, quien estaba cortando una tela hablo

-Hola Naruto wow vaya sorpresa -entrando al taller de confección

-Ah, Hola Naruko -mirándola- y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla-

-¿Qué te trajo aquí tan temprano, hermanito?-sorprendida-

-Nada, digamos que tuve ganas de trabajar aquí eso es todo-sonriendo-

-Naruko: Así, me parece bien, que bellísimo vestido- acercándose un amarillo que está en un maniquí junto a un negro y un esmeralda- de verdad están hermosísimo Naruto , ¿A dónde tenías estos vestidos?

-Eh, los tenia guardados en un cuadernillo

-¿Por qué Naruto? están preciosos -tomándolo de los hombros-

-Porque sentía que ninguna de las chicas tenía lo que yo quería demostrar con estos vestidos que miras

-Ya veo, o sea en otras palabras encontraste la persona para mostrar estos preciosos vestidos ¿No es cierto?

Naruto -asintió con la cabeza- con un leve sonrojo

-Jajaja déjame adivinar esa persona es Hyuuga Hinata ¿verdad?

-sí, pero no te reías Naruko-con un sonrojo-

-Está bien, pero me alegro que vuelvas a la Casa de Moda a trabajar como lo hacías antes junto papá

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Naruto? - muy seria-

-Sí, claro dime

-¿Hyuuga Hinata será la modelo principal de la Casa de Moda, verdad?

-Sí, efectivamente - mirando a Naruko-

-Que bien- Emocionada-

-Naruko, quiero que pedirte un favor

-Sí, dime hermanito

-Quiero que cada vez que les pidas a las chicas que se prueben vestidos, le pases uno de estos a Hinata, por favor

-Si, está bien déjamelo a mí -giño el ojo-

* * *

En la tarde llegaron Tenten, Hotaru y Hinata a la Casa de Moda para trabajar, mientras aún no llegaba Shion, Naruko las recibió a todas saludándolas con un beso en la mejilla

-Bien chicas les contaré algo antes de comenzar a trabajar

-Bien, Naruko

-Acompáñenme a la oficina de Naruto

Las chicas están caminando hacia la oficina de Naruto, cuando llega Shion

-Hola Chicas

-¡Hola!…dijeron todos

-Por favor síganme

Todas llegaron a la oficina de Naruto, quien estaba sentado en su escrito revisando unos diseños en eso entra Naruko con las chicas

-Naruto aquí están las chicas

-Bien, Hola chicas y Bienvenida Hinata a la Casa de Moda

-Hola Naruto…dijeron Tenten, Hotaru y Shion

-Gracias Naruto

Naruko interrumpió a Naruto antes que hablará con las chicas de lo que tenía planeado

-Naruto siento decirte que Shion llego 30 minutos tarde hoy- seria-

-¿Qué? Cómo es posible Shion, tu sabes que a mi gusta las personas responsable, Qué no se repita ¿de acuerdo?

Shion -asintió con la cabeza-

-Naruto: Las mande a llamar para comunicarles algo que se hará de hoy en adelante aquí en la Casa de Moda, ustedes saben que mis diseños son reconocidos en todo Japón, por eso, mismo he decidido que una de ustedes sea mi modelo principal para los desfiles que tengamos en un futuro

Las chicas sonrieron con la noticia y felicitaron a Naruto ante la decisión

-Bien la elegida es… Hyuuga Hinata- con sus manos entrelazadas y apoyada en el escritorio-

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado…Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Mis Naruhina les agradezco que lleven mi historia a sus favoritos, pero también me podrían dejar un review para saber que opinian de esta historia, pues ustedes saben y han visto que yo no soy de pedir que me dejen Review, pero siento que estoy por subir solamente mi historia y no veo sus comentarios, no es una queja es solo una observación, ojala me comenten para que después no digan que subo muy rapido la historia como la anterior**

 **Atte Made**


	6. Realidad

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Realidad

Aún en la oficina de Naruto, hubo un profundo silencio que solo Naruko sonreía al ver la cara de Shion, quien estaba molesta y no creía lo que escuchaba iba replicar, pero Hinata hablo

-Gracias Naruto, de verdad - haciendo una reverencia-

-De nada, te lo mereces Hinata -con una sonrisa-

-¿Qué se lo merece Naruto? –casi gritando-

-Eso fue lo que dije –mirando a Shion-

-Shion: Pero si élla viene recién llegando ni a desfilado-mirando a Naruto y apuntado hacia Hinata-

-Eso no importa, porque se quién es Hinata, élla es la modelo más reconocida de toda Europa

Shion sorprendida- a lo que escuchaba de Naruto, pues Tenten, Hotaru y Naruko sonreían al escuchar eso

 _Toma Shion, ¿Qué te parece?…_ Pensó Tenten

 _Te lo mereces Shion por creída…_ pensó Hotaru

 _Asi se habla hermanito…_ pensó Naruko

Hinata un poco aterrada con lo que dijo Shion, pero fue apoyada por Tenten y Hotaru dándole sus sonrisas como apoyo y Naruko se acercó y la miro

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?

-Sí, no te preocupes-dándole una sonrisa-

Después de salir de su gran sorpresa Shion pudo volver a hablar mirando a Naruto

-Naruto, tú y yo somos novios y estamos comprometidos, creí que siendo eso yo era tu modelo principal en la Casa de Moda- casi llorando-

-Naruto levanto una ceja- a lo que escuchaba de Shion y las chicas sorprendidas a lo que decía

-Perdón Shion, pero entre tú y yo nunca hubo nada, solamente relación de trabajo como con las demás chicas yo nunca te prometí nada, eso esta en tu cabeza es más yo estoy soltero así que no tengo darte explicaciones sobre mis decisiones en mi trabajo

Después de escuchar eso Shion salió de la oficina y se fue a la pasarela a esperar a las demás que aún estaban en la oficina junto con Naruko

-Perdón chicas, Naruko por el momento incomodo que tuvieron que presenciar

-No te preocupes Naruto alguien tenía que decirle las cosas a Shion

-Si es verdad

-Tu cuenta con nuestra discreción que nada se va enterar de esto

-Lo siento Naruto no era mi intensión – apenada-

-No es tu culpa Hinata toda es culpa de Shion por creer algo que no es –mirandola-

-Bien Chicas a trabajar como siempre, Naruko encárgate por favor

-Sí, no te preocupes Naruto

-Bien Hinata estarás en las manos de Naruko como las demás chicas y Bienvenida a la Casa de Moda nuevamente- con una sonrisa-

-Gracias Naruto por confiar en mí, daré lo mejor de mí en el trabajo

-De eso estoy seguro, por eso, te elegí como mi modelo principal

* * *

A la pasarela entraban Naruko junto a Tenten, Hotaru y Hinata para empezar a mostrar los vestidos que ya estaban en lado izquierdo de la pasarela estaban 3 vestidos en los maniquíes y Naruko hablo

-Chicas por favor vayan a cambiarse -mirando a Hotaru, Shion y Tenten-

Antes que éllas dijeran algo miraron al lado derecho de la pasarela-sorprendida al ver ese precioso vestido-

-Naruko -sonrió- Bien, chicas por favor vayan, luego les cuento éllas se fueron al vestuario y Naruko miro a Hinata que estaba a su lado

-Ese vestido tú te lo probaras… -mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa-

Hinata sorprendida se fue también a cambiarse, regresaron las chicas cambiadas Tenten tenía un vestido largo beige con manga ¾ con tacos negro, luego Shion tenía un vestido largo blanco con escote en V con tacos blanco, después Hotaru tenía un vestido largo negro con manga corta y abertura en la pierna con tacos negros, pues finalmente Hinata tenía un vestido largo amarillo con manga corta con cola

-Bien chicas lo que le iba a decir era que ahora como son 4, siempre van a estar 3 vestidos a la izquierda y la derecha de la pasarela 1 vestido, es decir, que cada uno tiene nombre para que ustedes se lo usen al menos los de la izquierda, porque a la derecha estará el vestido que usará Hinata y esto es decisión de Naruto

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado…Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Mis Naruhina les agradezco que lleven mi historia a sus favoritos, pero también me podrían dejar un review para saber que opinian de esta historia, pues ustedes saben y han visto que yo no soy de pedir que me dejen Review, pero siento que estoy por subir solamente mi historia y no veo sus comentarios, no es una queja es solo una observación**

 **Atte Made**


	7. Dando Una Noticia

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 **Hime chan:** Gracias linda por seguir mi trabajo aunque sea solo por ti lo seguiré actualizando te lo agradezco, si no fuera por ti ya dejaría de subir mi trabajo por desmotivación, aunque se que soy nueva y es cosa de tiempo, pero me quise detener en ti que me sigues desde el primer fanfiction eso se agradece, pues ya te tengo cariño linda… Un abrazo

 **Quiero avisarles que mi trabajo luego de este capítulo queda pausado por compromisos mis Naruhina espero entiendan hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Dando Una Noticia

Luego de la decisión de Naruto junto a la explicación de Naruko de ese día, las chicas trabajaban bien unidas como siempre por el éxito de la Casa de Moda al menos Hinata, Tenten y Hotaru, porque Shion a medida que pasaban los días se da cuenta que Naruto tenía un aprecio especial a Hinata por ser su modelo principal y no solo élla sino las demás chicas también se dan cuenta de eso y sonreían por ello.

Era una tarde de día Jueves Hinata iba de camino a su departamento después de su trabajo en la Casa de Moda cuando se le acerco Hanabi

-Hola hermanita

-Hola Hanabi ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy aquí para hablar contigo, porque en estos días no te he visto Hinata

-Ah, ya veo vamos juntas a mi departamento

Llegaron al departamento de Hinata, las hermanas Hyuuga, tomaron té con panecillos de manjar y Hanabi hablo

-¿Y bien hermanita que has hecho estos días que no te he visto? –tomando un poco de te-

-Bueno verás, no te he podido verte porque estoy trabajando en la Casa de Moda Uzumaki

-Hanabi con los ojos de plato por lo que había dicho Hinata-

-¿Cómo dijiste Hinata? –con su cara de asombro aún-

-Eso, que estoy trabajando en la Casa de Moda Uzumaki

-¡Ah! Que emoción –tomando las manos de Hinata mirándola a los ojos-

-Sabes lo que significa para mi Hinata, significa que yo Hanabi Hyuuga iré a todos los desfiles y compraré o encargaré cada uno de los vestidos que use mi hermana en cada desfile

-No lo sé Hanabi, si podrás, pero igual gracias por tu apoyo como siempre -con una sonrisa-

-No tienes que agradecerme Hinata, si yo antes adoraba esa Casa de Moda ahora la adora más porque estas tu hermanita

-Gracias Hanabi, por tus palabras

-¿Cómo llegaste a la Casa de Moda Uzumaki?

-En realidad es gracias a Ino y a ti, porque Ino me conoce desde siempre y tú porque si no hubiera ido a ese desfile contigo ahora mismo estaría trabajando en la Casa de Moda Uchiha

-Ya veo, ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? -con ansias-

-A parte de trabajar allí también soy la modelo principal de la Casa de Moda Uzumaki

-¿Enserio?, por lo que tengo entendido la modelo principal es la que cierra el desfile con un gran vestido

-Si, es verdad hermanita ¿Cómo esta Neji?

-Hanabi: Bien, con demasiado trabajos en la Universidad, porque esta en el último año de Administración, porque él se quiere ser cargo de parte de empresa familiar que le corresponde al tío Hizashi y ayudarle a nuestro padre en la empresa

-Hinata: Qué bueno por Neji, se lo merece de verdad, Cuándo lo veas le mandas saludos de mi parte Hanabi, por favor

-Claro, no te preocupes hermanita, ¿Cuándo podré verte desfilar por la Casa de Moda Uzumaki? –Emocionada tomándole las manos a Hinata-

-Hinata: ¿Parece que la más emocionada con todo esto eres tú, Hanabi?

-Hanabi: Pues, claro no me perdonaría no verte en tu primer desfile en Japón después de trabajar muchos años en Europa, tu siempre me quisiste llevar a Europa, pero papá siempre se negaba, pues ahora no podrá decir nada porque trabajas aquí

-¿Cómo va la secundaria Hanabi? – mirándola a los ojos-

-Bien, no te preocupes hermanita- abrazándola-

-Eso espero, ya que te queda muy poco ¿Si hacemos un trato?

-¿Eh? , mirándola pensativa-

-Hinata: Si, tú te dedicadas al estudio y si te va bien en los exámenes, trabajos y todo lo demás yo me comprometo a llevarte a mis desfiles si tu cumples, claro en compañía de Ino

-¡SI! –Hanabi saltando de alegría- al escuchar eso

-Pero deja planteárselo a Ino y mi jefe ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien te lo prometo hermanita te lo prometo –con una sonrisa-

-Hinata: En eso quedamos Hanabi es una promesa- cruzando los dedos meñiques para cerrar el trato de hermanas-

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina esperando que esta historia sea de su agrado…Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Atte Made**


	8. Cumpliendo la promesa

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Cumpliendo La Promesa

Después de esa promesa de Hermanas, Hanabi así hacia lo mejor posible para cumplir esa promesa a su hermana, tanto que su amigo Konohamaru, se sorprendía que Hanabi estuviera estudiando hasta en los recesos, pero él sabía que Hanabi no era mala estudiante verla estudiar como si su vida de dependiera de ello y se comenzó a preocupar por élla y se acerco

-¿Hanabi estas bien? -tocándole un hombro-

-Ah, hola Konohamaru, si todo está bien no te preocupes –dándole una sonrisa-

-Eso espero Hanabi –lo dijo como suspirando sentándose al frente de Hanabi-

-Hanabi: No te preocupes de verdad estoy bien Konohamaru, solo estoy cumpliéndole un promesa a mi hermana, porque élla se preocupa mucho por mi futuro y su sabes que élla es como una madre para mi

-Si se eso, pero no justifica lo que estás haciendo, y me preocupas eso es todo Hanabi

-Está bien, te contaré tu sabes que mi hermana es modelo ¿Verdad?- Konohamaru asintió con la cabeza- pues bien mi hermana está de regreso en Japón

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que te casi mates estudiando Hanabi?

-Hanabi: Es que mi hermana trabaja en la Casa de Moda Uzumaki y es la modelo principal de esa Casa de Moda y como yo nunca pude ir a verla a Europa desfilando, para es mi oportunidad de verla

-Ya entiendo, Hanabi además también sé que eres una gran fanática de esa Casa de Moda aun cuando sabes que tu hermana trabaja allí ¿Verdad? –mirándola que sonría-

-Me alegro por ti Hanabi, pero promete que no te vas a matas estudiando por una promesa sino se tu misma como siempre

-Te lo prometo –sonriendo- Hanabi-

-Bien Vamos, ya vamos entrar a clases- extendido le la mano Konohamaru a Hanabi-

Si vamos, se fueron caminando por la cafería del Instituto Kishimoto

* * *

Habían terminado las clases Hanabi se iba a la casa familiar cuando sintió algo extraño en todo el camino hasta cuando estaba por entrar sintió algo que la extraño ¿Qué fue esa sensación?

En una esquina de la casa familiar de los Hyuuga estaba Shion mirando a la pequeña Hanabi, ¿tengo que averiguar quién esa niña?

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina luego de mis compromisos vuelvo con este capítulo mil disculpas por lo corto que es, que me percate cuando termine la historia…Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Atte Made**


	9. Nervios antes del desfile

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 **lucynarutera92:** Linda no sabes lo que significa que leas mi historia ya que gracias a tu historia de Negocio Arriesgado adaptado al Naruhina fue, es y será mi primer fanfiction leído desde allí comenzé a leer fanfiction Naruhina, pues yo no era de leer fanfiction hasta que esa historia, pues me leído tantos que ya perdí la cuenta hasta que llegue hacer los mios, por eso, estoy aquí haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en esto

 **Fer Higurashi:** Es la autora de Negocio Arriesgado que lo amaré siempre en la versión Naruhina de **lucynarutera92** gracias a ambas las adoro

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Nervios antes del desfile

En la Casa de Moda Uzumaki se estaban preparando para el próximo desfile que se aproximaba y su vez era el primer desfile de Hinata como la modelo principal, y todos en la Casa de Moda estaban muy concentrados para que saliera todo bien, pero Shion quería a provechar cualquier descuido de Hinata para hacerle algo, pero nada le salía como élla quería ya que Naruto o Naruko estaban con élla todo el tiempo

Naruko le hablo a Hinata

-Hinata pruébate este vestido por favor - pasándole el vestido

-Si, por supuesto Naruko

Se fue al vestuario después unos minutos volvió con un vestido largo color esmeralda con encaje estilo corazón con brillo en la parte superior con tacos verdes esmeralda

\- estas hermosa Hinata –abrazándola-

Naruto entra a la pasarela y se acerca a Naruko dice: "Naruko tiene razón te ves preciosa Hinata" Ante ese comentario Hinata tenía un leve sonrojo y su corazón comienzo a latir muy fuerte luego logro decir "Gracias a ambos", Tenten y Hotaru se acercaron a Hinata y dijeron "Estas hermosa" y nuevamente se sonrojo

-Esa noche todo Konoha va a quedar con la boca abierta cuando te vean Hinata –tomándola de las manos

-¿No es cierto chicas? ¿Naruto?

-Es verdad Naruko

Así pasaron los días Naruto confesionando los vestidos que estaban dibujados en el cuadernillo en el taller de confesión de la Casa de Moda con un poco de ayuda de Naruko para poder terminar a tiempo antes del desfile y cuando los tenia le pedía a Hinata que se los probará, pues Hinata lo hacía con una sonrisa, que a Naruto le encantaba, es más cada día que pasaban juntos haciendo las prueba Naruto sentía algo Hinata, cosa que Naruko se percataba de ello, cuando los miraba de lejos y élla sonríe a su vez Hinata también comenzaba a sentir algo por Naruto, cosa que Ino notaba cada vez que Hinata lo mencionaba o Ino lo mencionaba, Hinata se sonroja con solo escuchar su nombre

Hinata estaba con Naruko en la pasarela probándose un vestido blanco largo con manga corta estilo sirena cuando Naruko le hablo

-¿Hinata, tu sientes algo por Naruto, verdad? - tomándola de los hombros

Hinata se tensó, al final se sonrojo y puedo asentir con la cabeza, Naruko quería gritar de la emoción, pero mantuvo la calma y dijo

-Que bien Hinata, porque mi hermano siento lo mismo por ti -giño el ojo

-Sorprendida ante las palabras de Naruko, no supo que decir, solo sonrió-

-¿Hinata, estas nerviosa por el desfile que se acerca?

-Sí, claro es como si fuera mi primer desfile de una modelo principiante, pero la verdad es mi primer desfile en Japón

-Naruko: No te preocupes toda va a salir prefecto es más después que termine el desfile en sí, todas ustedes se juntaran en la pasarela y Naruto aparecerá junto a ustedes así que no te preocupes –tomándola de las manos-

-Gracias Naruko ser tan comprensiva conmigo

Naruko solamente le dio una gran sonrisa a Hinata para tranquilizarla porque estaba muy nerviosa por lo que se viene el día sábado

* * *

Llego el gran día, en la Casa de Moda Uzumaki todos andaban de un lado para otro porque tenía salir todo bien, las chicas se probaban los vestidos para que Naruko le pudiera dar el visto bueno a los vestidos elegidos para la noche, mientras Naruko estaba en eso, Naruto miraba a Hinata desde la puerta del gran salón de la pasarela con una sonrisa, porque sabía que estaba algo nerviosa por lo de la noche, en el momento que las chicas salieron Hinata se quedó sola en la pasarela, élla estaba saliendo de la pasarela y se encontró con Naruto

-Hinata ¿Estas nerviosa por lo de esta noche? –mirándola-

-Sí, porque no quiero arruinar tanto trabajo-con la mirada baja-

-Hinata- tomándole el mentón- mírame No pasara nada te lo prometo además no estás sola en esto yo estoy contigo, Hinata con cara de sorpresa ante lo que escuchaba

-Está bien Naruto, perdóname es que es mi primer desfile en Japón, por eso, que estoy tan nerviosa

-No te preocupes Hinata –abrazándola-, fue toda una sorpresa para Hinata ese gesto de Naruto que Hinata se sonrojo, pero por alguna razón se sentía segura con Naruto luego Hinata le correspondió el abrazo a Naruto, a su vez Naruko, Tenten y Hotaru veían el momento de la pareja, luego se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron, mientras Shion los mataba con la mirada ambos y pensaba

- _Me las van a pagar lo juro_

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció el acercamiento de nuestra pareja? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **lucynarutera92 seguí tus consejos ojala se noten, pues gracias por tus consejos gracias una vez más por seguir mis historias, intentaré seguirlos en los próximos capítulos u otras historias te espero ver más seguido por mi trabajo, pues te quiero ver pronto en la historia "Lo que yo soñé"**

 **Atte Made**


	10. Una Gran Noche

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Una Gran Noche

Llego la noche en Konoha estaba todo listo, el público estaba esperando ansioso el desfile, entre el público estaba Ino junto a Hanabi, como Hinata se lo había prometido iba a verla desfilar por la Casa de Moda Uzumaki, estaba todo el mundo hasta medios europeos, que no se sabía cómo se habían enterado de que Hyuuga Hinata estaba en Japón, Hanabi estaba nerviosa por su hermana

-Hanabi tranquila Hinata sabe lo que hace –sonriendo-

-Si se Ino, pero hasta no verla no voy a estar tranquila

-Ino: Tranquila solo disfruta del desfile que será inolvidable esta noche estoy segura –giño el ojo-

En ese momento se apagaron todas las luces de la ciudad e iluminaron solo la pasarela por donde apareció Naruto con un traje completo de color gris con camisa negra con una corbata gris y zapatos negros para darles la bienvenida al desfile de la noche y después comenzaron el desfile con Shion que tenía un vestido largo de mangas larga color azul con abertura en la pierna con tacos blancos daba medios giros ambos lados de la pasarela con una sonrisa se escucharon los aplausos, luego fue el turno de Tenten que tenía un vestido verde oscuro con manga ¾ estilo sirena con tacos negros camino hasta la mitad de la pasarela dio giro y continuo hasta el final de la pasarela con dando vuelta hasta la salida de la pasarela con una sonrisa se escucharon los aplausos, después fue el turno de Hotaru que tenía un vestido rojo largo con manga corta con brillo desde la mitad hasta la parte inferior del vestido con tacos blancos se desplazó en u invertida y salió de la pasarela con los aplausos correspondientes y finalmente fue el turno de Hinata que tenía un vestido beige largo con manga corta con cola con brillo alrededor de la cintura y en la parte inferior del vestido con tacos blancos dio 2 giros el medio de la pasarela y siguió hasta el final de pasarela giro y salió de la pasarela llevándose la ovación de los asistentes después de su salida así concluyo el desfile en la pasarela, posterío a eso , todas las modelos salieron a pasarela Tenten, Shion , Hinata y Hotaru recibieron los aplausos correspondientes , luego Iruka presento a Naruto, como el diseñador de los vestidos y apareció en medio de Shion y Hinata después de ser anunciado por Iruka, Naruto hizo una reverencia y antes de pedir un aplauso a sus modelos, durante los aplausos Naruto aprovecho para decirle al oído a Hinata

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?

Hinata solo asintió con una sonrisa luego éllas pasaron una por una de nuevo por la pasarela y recibían los aplausos cuando era el turno de Hinata fue llevado por Naruto de la mano le dio un giro y puso el brazo ambos se retiraron de la pasarela y Hinata fue ovacionada nuevamente, esto lo vieron las chicas y Naruko quienes sonrieron a excepción de Shion que estaba molesta y decía pensando

 _-Hinata te juro que en algún momento me las pagarás –_ mirándola que sonreía-

Después de ver a Hinata desfilar como una reina delante de sus ojos Hanabi estaba a punto de ser un mar de lágrimas porque estaba contenta de ver por fin a su hermana desfilar después de mucho tiempo, mientras Ino la veía con una sonrisa, luego los medios de toda Europa durante el desfile de Hinata sacaban fotos a la reconocida modelo para su reportaje de mañana como es debido por ser Hyuuga Hinata, luego ya en el camarín están Naruko con las chicas como siempre después de cada desfile

-Felicitaciones chicas, buen trabajo fue una gran noche

-Gracias al esfuerzo de todos lo logramos Naruko

-Es verdad esto es trabajo en equipo

-Es cierto Naruko, pero todo el crédito se lo lleva Naruto como siempre

-Todos trabajamos duro para lograr esto

-Es verdad Hinata, pero Hinata ¿cómo se enteraron los medios de que tú estabas en el desfile?

-No sé Hotaru, lo desconozco a veces hasta a mí me impresiona como lo hacen- sonriendo-

-Woow fue increíble cómo te ovacionaron Hinata

Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de Tenten y miro a Naruko que solo sonreía al verla

-Eso es ser una modelo reconocida en toda Europa definitivamente

Hinata volvió a sonrojarse por ese nuevo comentario de Hotaru, pero al final sonría para sus compañeras

Shion no dijo comentario alguno porque no te interesaba participar en este halago a Hinata y luego entro Naruto a felicitarlas con sus ramos de flores para cada uno como siempre, pero para sorpresa para todos detrás de él veían Hanabi con Ino

-Hola chicas, Hinata

-Hola un gusto… dijeron las chicas

-Chicas, Naruto les presento a Ino, mi mejor amiga y Hanabi, mi hermana menor

-Hola chicas, Naruto -con una reverencia –

-Hola nuevamente un gusto…dijeron todos

-Hinata, eres la mejor, como odio a papá en estos momentos por no haberme permitido ir a verte a Europa- con una mueca-

-sonrió Hinata antes el comentario de Hanabi-

-ya no te preocupes por eso, estoy aquí y me veras siempre que quieras- abrazándola – gracias Hinata – sonrió Hanabi

-¡Aaaaaah!- grito Hanabi y todos no entendían nada solo sonrieron Ino e Hinata ante la reacción de Hanbai y Naruko hablo

-¿Qué te pasa linda?- mirándola-

-¿Qué me pasa preguntas? – con un poco de sarcasmo-

-Es que estoy en el camarín con 4 modelos, con la asistente y el diseñador de mi Casa de Moda favorita eso me pasa -con una sonrisa triunfante y giño el ojo-

-Ah, ya veo - con una sonrisa-

-Si, chicas, Naruto disculpen a Hanabi por favor, es que élla es fan de la Casa de Moda Uzumaki hace años y nunca se ha perdió un solo desfile televisado, entrevistas, ect ahora último antes de que yo estuviera aquí con ustedes élla vio su desfile en vivo por primera vez y ahora es su primera vez verme desfilar y claro conocerlos a ustedes – con una sonrisa-

-¿Enserio, señorita? –acercándose a Hanabi- que solo asintió por los nervios de tener tan de cerca a Naruto y al final hablo

-Si, verdad, tanto que gracias a sus vestidos me doy una idea de cómo vestirme todas las veces que tengo un evento importante -apenada-

-Gracias por seguir mi trabajo Hanabi- con una sonrisa- ¿Te parece si cada vez que hay un desfile cuando termine te vienes al camarín a esperar a tu hermana?-giño el ojo- digamos que es mi manera de agradecerte por seguir mi trabajo

-¿Enserio señor Uzumaki? -con su carita de ojitos brillantes-

-Si, verdad Naruko se encargará de ello -mirando a Naruko-

-élla asintió con la cabeza a la petición de Naruto-

-Gracias señor Uzumaki- avalándose hacia Naruto- quien solo la abrazo-

Todos sonriendo por ello, pero Shion sonreía porque se acaba de enterar quien era esa niña de la otra vez

Hanabi estaba junto a Naruko viendo los vestidos que tenían de reserva si los vestidos que usarían tenían algún percance antes de ser usados

Woow decía Hanabi con cada vestido que veía, para élla era estar en el paraíso mismo solo Naruko sonreía al verla tan emocionada y le pregunto

-¿Desde cuándo sigues la Casa de Moda? Si no es mucho la intromisión

-Desde los 10 años y tengo 16 -sonriendo- pero antes de ser fanática de ustedes soy fan de mi hermana desde que élla trabaja en Europa, cuando yo era pequeña siempre quise acompañarla , pero no pude yo me ponía triste por ello, pero cuando supe de su Casa de Moda en cierta manera sentía cerca de Hinata, porque veía vestidos y me la imaginaba a élla desfilando por esta Casa de Moda y quería que élla trabajará en algún momento por esta Casa de Modas y cuando élla me dijo que trabajaba aquí yo no lo podía creer era cumplir mis 2 sueños en 1 y así fue hasta que pude verla hoy, que yo estaba llorando de alegría por el momento

-Me alegro que en cierta manera te cumplimos tu sueño Hanabi- sonriendo-

-Gracias-con una sonrisa

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Hanabi? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Atte Made**


	11. Regresando a Japón

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 **Titi:** Gracias por seguir mi historia, una ni enterada quien lee tu trabajo, me alegra que te guste, Un beso

 **Violet:** Gracias por seguir mi historia que bueno que te atrapo…Un abrazo

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Regresando a Japón

Después de lo desfile en la noche de ayer junto con la revelación del gran fanatismo de Hanabi por la Casa de Moda Uzumaki como había de suceder con la presencia de los medios Europeos ayer, durante todo el día domingo mediante por la televisión, radio y revistas todo la comunidad de Konoha se enteró que Hyuuga Hinta es una modelo muy reconocida por toda Europa, que fue el comentario obligado por toda la comunidad, tanto asi que Minato y Kushina se enteraron por medio de la televisión que Hinata Hyuuga trabajaba en la Casa de Moda que decidieron regresa rápidamente a Japón, Konoha, porque ellos estaban de viaje en Francia por negocios referente a la Casa de Moda

Minato es igual que su hijo rubio con ojos azules fue un gran diseñador de modas, quien ya esta retirado para disfutar de su vida, pero debes en cuando ayuda a Naruto con algún negocio para la Casa de Moda y Kushina es pelirroja con ojos lilas, pelirroja igual que Naruko, pero a veces tiene un fuerte carácter que cuando se enfada nadie la pude entrarla en razón

Al día siguiente en Francia, Minato y Kushina estaban en aeropuerto esperando que le avisarán de su vuelo a Japón, mientras esperaban Kushina hablo

-Minato ¿Tú crees que lo que vimos en televisión es verdad?

-¿Te refieres a Hyuuga Hinata? –como un poco distraído-

-Si, –un poco preocupada-

-Sí, porque Hyuuga Hinata es una modelo reconocida aquí en toda Europa, si élla trabaja en la Casa de Moda Uzumaki de seguro le de prestigio internacional, cosa que siempre quise darle a la Casa de Moda, pero no sucedió, pero con Naruto al mando sé que lo logrará

-Mmm si tú lo dices

-Estoy seguro de ello, Naruto sabe lo que hace, hará lo mejor para la Casa de Moda -sonriendo-

 **El viaje a Japón está por salir a dirigirse a su avión por favor gracias** se decía por el alto parlante en el aeropuerto

-Vamos MInato -tirándolo del brazo- apúrate Minato

-Bien ya voy, pero no es necesario que me tires voy a tu lado

* * *

Ya estando en el avión esperando que despegará Kushina pensó

- _Vamos a casa, Naruto, Naruko_

 _-Si, vamos a casa chicos, por favor no hagan alguna locura, mientras estemos viajando a casa ya conocen a su madre_

Ya habían llegado al aeropuerto de Japón después de su viaje de 7 horas de Francia hacia Japon, mientras en la casa de Moda, Naruto estaba en su escritorio pensando

- _Con todo lo desfile y con la emoción de Hanabi no alcance agradecerle a Hinata por el desfile, lo haré hoy sin falta_

Luego tocan la puerta

-Adelante, se abrió la puerta y era Naruko me acaba de llamar el tio Jiraiya diciendo que los papás están de regreso en Japón

-Qué bueno, me alegro ya que se la pasan viajando siempre -mirándola-

-Si, verdad no se tengo la ligera sospecha que se vinieron por la noticia del desfile del fin de semana

-¿Tú crees Naruko?, ¿puede ser por otro motivo también o quién sabe?

-Naruko, que piensas ¿si invito a salir a Hinata? - con un leve sonrojo-

-Ah, ¿te gusta Hinata? ¿Ya te diste cuesta? – burlándose de Naruto-

-Ya basta, te lo dijo enserio – casi gritando-

-Está bien, Naruto es buena idea ya que es gracias a Hinata el desfile fue un éxito y también se lo que quieres hermanito, sé que te gusta Hinata

-Si es verdad hermanita, no te lo niego, por eso, te lo pregunto

-Si, quieres hazlo yo no soy quien para decirte que hacer, tú sabes que tienes mi apoyo

-Gracias Naruko, bien lo haré, pero después de ir a saludar a los papás

\- parándole de su silla salió junto con Naruko de su oficina-

* * *

Naruto y Naruko llegaron a la Casa Uzumaki a saludar a sus padres, quienes llegaron desde Francia, tío Jiraiya fue quien llamo a Minato y Kushina para avisarles que sus hijos estaban en casa

-Hola Mamá, papá -dándole un abrazo a cada uno-

-Hola Hija… dijeron ambos

-Hola papá, mamá- dándole un abrazo a cada uno-

Luego pasaron al comedor y hablaron de todo un poco, pero Naruto no quizo hablar a cerca de Hinata, porque no quería que su madre se metiera en su trabajo, pero aun asi los felicitaron por el desfile pasado que lo vieron en Francia, ya que fue televisado para toda Europa ya que la Casa de Moda Uzumaki al tener a Hinata como modelo principal tuvo a los medios Europeos en el desfile, quienes trasmitieron el desfile para toda Europa por tratarse de Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la conversación de hermanos? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Atte Made**


	12. Invitacíon

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Invitación

Al día siguiente en la Casa de Moda todos estaban contentos con lo sucedido el fin de semana pasado que en cierta manera tenían mucho ánimo para trabajar desde que sabían que fue un éxito ese desfile

-Hola Chicas -entrando a la pasarela- muy animada

-Hola Naruko…dijeron todas

-Naruko ¿Por qué estás tan animada?-pregunto Hotaru

-Ah, nada en especial, es por el éxito del desfile, eso es todo-con una sonrisa-

-Bueno chicas quiero que se prueben sus vestidos por favor - un poco seria-

-Ya vamos –salieron hacia el camarín que tenía cada una en la casa de moda

Naruko pensando:

- _¿Por qué estoy tan animada? Pues bien es porque Naruto saldrá con Hinata hoy a la noche y si resulta ya tendré cuñada –_ dando un salto de alegría-

Luego regresaron las chicas del camarín, Tenten tenía un vestido largo color rojo con manga larga con abertura en la pierna con tacos negros, luego Shion tenía un vestido largo con manga corta color negro estilo sirena con tacos blancos, después Hotaru tenía un vestido largo con celeste estilo corazón con tacos blancos y finalmente Hinata tenía un vestido largo morado que se le pagaba a la cintura con pedrería en la superior del vestido con tacos plateados

Luego hablaron Hotaru,Tenten y Naruko

-Wooow amo el vestido que tienes puesto Hinata

-Si es verdad, es precioso

-Te ves preciosa con él Hinata

 _-¿Se ve preciosa? Por favor, están ciegas…_ Pensó Shion

En eso iba entrando Naruto a la pasarela y ve a Hinata con ese vestido pensó:

- _Si, ves preciosa, Hinata, por eso te elegí como mi modelo principal, sin temor a equivocarme, sabía que a ti te querían todos esos vestidos que tenía guardados que gracias a ti los estoy sacando a la luz_

Luego hablo Naruto dirigiéndose a las chicas-

-Hola chicas están hermosas como siempre

-Gracias Naruto- dijeron todas

-Bueno, Chicas es todo por hoy asi que descansen -Mirándolas-

-Si, por supuesto y luego todas se fueron a cambiarse en el camarín, mientras Naruto y Naruko se quedaron en la pasarela

-Naruto ¿Cuándo hablarás con Hinata?...dijo –Seria, mirándolo con las manos a la cintura-

-Si, ya se, lo hare en un momento más, no comas ansias Naruko, además no sé si élla va aceptar - un poco apenado y con un leve sonrojo-

-Bueno, tranquilo se élla no es de esas que se negaría tan fácilmente

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- un poco pensativo-

\- Lo sé porque eso se le ve en los ojos

En eso regresan las chicas a donde están Naruto y Naruko pues Naruto hablo

-Gracias chicas por su trabajo diario

-No nos agradezcas, Naruto … dijo Hotaru

-Pero, debes en cuando es bueno agradecer chicas, por no quiero reproches o cosas de ese tipo

-Bueno, tienes razón Naruto…dijo Tenten-vamos chicas-

la siguieron todas, pero Naruto- tomo del brazo a Hinata-

-¿Podemos hablar un momento Hinata? -soltándola del brazo-

-Si, claro- mirándolo de frente- dime Naruto

-Bueno, ¿Quiero invitarte a salir?

-¿Eh?, no me esperaba

-¿No puedes? - un poco decepcionado-

-No, eso es que me tomaste de sorpresa eso es todo

-¿Pero qué dices Hinata? ¿Vienes?

-Bueno acepto -con una sonrisa-

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece el fin de semana, el Sábado en la noche?

-Está bien, Naruto- dándole una sonrisa-

-Entonces el sábado -con una sonrisa-

Luego ambos se fueron de la Casa de Modas era tarde, porque ya se estaba poniendo el sol de ese día Lunes

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la conversación de nuestra pareja? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Atte Made**


	13. Una Gran Noticia

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Hime chan:** Gracias por seguir mi historia siempre, aunque a veces te hecho de menos y me alegras cuando escribes que te parece mi historia, pues referente al desfile se hace lo mejor posible…Un abrazo

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **Les recuerdo que tengo otra historia en la cuenta si quieren leerla se llama "La Recepcionista es una Stripper" para quienes no la han leído**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Una Gran Noticia

Después de la conversación que tuvieron Naruto y Hinata, pasaron días, Naruko como estaba al tanto de la idea de Naruto de invitar a Hinata, no espero más y se dirigió al taller de confesión donde estaba Naruto cortando telas de diferentes colores cuando entro Naruko

-Hola Naruto ¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí, dime Naruto, -mirándola-

Bueno, Naruto ¿Hablaste con Hinata el lunes? –seria-

-Si, Naruko hable con élla

-Que bien-salto de alegría- ¿Y qué te respondió Hinata?

-Que si, que damos salir en el sábado en la noche

-O sea pasado mañana…dijo Naruko-con toda la emoción que no podía contener-

-Si, Naruko- un poco apenado-

-¿Por qué te apenas Naruto?, si es maravilloso ver que te enamoraste de Hinata

-No sé, siento que tal vez élla no me corresponda -sin animo-

-Eso no es cierto Naruto, nosotras hemos visto como se miran- con una sonrisa-

-Está bien,-con una sonrisa-

* * *

Luego llegaron las chicas a trabajar como siempre se pusieron manos a obra ese día Jueves y Viernes porque debido al desfile el fin de semana pasado con el debut de Hinata en Japón, se vendían los vestidos para eventos importantes de todo tipo en Japón, pero no menos importante el Viernes Hanabi apareció junto a Konohamaru en la Casa de Moda a visitar a su hermana y los demás

-Hola a todos en general, porque veía que todos estaban ocupados

-Hola Hanabi ¿Y esta sorpresa?

-vengo a verte ya que desapareces hermanita -con una sonrisa-

-No es por gusto, es por trabajo

-Si, lo se veo que han tenido trabajo

\- Naruto: Vaya que si - arreglando un vestido en un maniquí-

\- Hotaru: Si, no sabes cómo ha sido toda la semana – en la pasarela-

-Me lo puedo imaginar, pero lo que ustedes no saben que gracias a Hinata, la Casa de Moda es la reconocida en toda Europa- mostrándoles una revista a todos-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos a lo que escuchaban de Hanabi, menos Hinata, por ya lo imaginaba

-Naruko: ¿Cómo eso, Hanabi?- tomando la revista en las manos, en la revista tenía un reportaje completo de la Casa de Moda junto con Hinata-

-Hanabi: Ustedes saben que mi hermana es la modelo más reconocida en toda Europa, pues aquí tienen la prueba de ello, y con ello creo que Hinata pronto tendrá que volver a Milán, porque allí la están peleando por ser la modelo principal de las Casas de Modas en Italia

-Naruto: ¿Cómo sabes eso, Hanabi?- sorprendido-

-Hanabi: Lo sé, porque sé cómo es el trabajo de mi hermana en Europa y por ser ustedes mi Casa de Modas favorita no me pierdo ningún detalle de la Casa de Modas ni de mi hermana-giño el ojo-

-Naruto: ¿Tu sabias esto, Hinata? –mirandola-

-Si, más bien lo presentía que algo así podía pasar - con una sonrisa- y también sabía que la Casa de Modas tendría más trabajo de lo habitual debido al desfile

-Naruko: ¿Por qué nos dijiste nada?

-Porque no sabía si me iban a creer lo que diría, además sabía que Hanabi vendría a decirles, ya saben cómo es élla referente a la Casa de Modas

-Pero es verdad, ¿Qué te iras pronto a Europa, Hinata?- un poco apenada Tenten-

-No se aún, pero puede ser lo más probable -sonriendo- porque yo vine aquí estar con mi familia después de muchos años en Europa, pero igual tenia deseos de trabajar en Japón, lo estoy haciendo así que no me quejo ante la decisión que tome además hice un contrato que voy a cumplir, espero que no les moleste este revuelo que les causo mi debut en Japón junto con ustedes Naruko Naruto

\- ¿Cómo crees Hinata? Nos estas dando la gran oportunidad de ser reconocidos en Europa

\- Es verdad, así que no te preocupes -sonriendo- solo tenemos que seguir adelante como siempre y saldremos de este momento impactante, pero maravilloso

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de todos a la noticia? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Atte Made**


	14. La Salida

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **Les recuerdo que tengo otra historia en la cuenta si quieren leerla se llama "La Recepcionista es una Stripper" para quienes no la han leído**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 14: La Salida

Luego de lo sucedido ayer Viernes en la Casa de Moda, Naruto estaba preocupado de que Hinata se fuera de Japón así estaba decidido a hablar con élla sobre sus sentimientos en eso está cuando tocaron la puerta

-¡Voy! - yendo por el pasillo abrir la puerta-

-Naruto ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, supongo -un poco deprimido-

-Estas así, por esto- mostrándole la revista en la mano-

-Si, un poco -desviando la mirada a un lado-

-Te enamoraste de Hinata ¿Verdad? -mirandolo-

-Si, la amo - mirándolo a los ojos-

-Bien, tienes que ser rápido para decirle, porque un año se pasa volando

-Lo se Gaara

Luego ambos están conversado, Naruto le contaba a Gaara como se fue enamorando de Hinata en estos meses trabajando juntos y también como le pidió salir con él

-Ya, veo Naruto, ahora tienes que aprovechar la salida de hoy para hablarle de sus sentimientos

Lo sé, porque no tengo mucho tiempo, como dices los meses se pasan volando de echo ya han pasado 2 meses

* * *

Después de la conversa con Gaara, Naruto se fue a preparar para la noche con Hinata estaba en su habitación con un traje gris completo con camisa celeste semi abierta con zapatos negro, mientras tanto Hinata estaba en su departamento con Ino conversando lo que había pasado en la Casa de Modas el día de ayer y también le contaba que acepto salir con él

-Increíble Hinata

-Sí, yo no sabía cómo decírselo

-Bueno, ya lo saben, por cierto Hinata ¿estás lista para la salida?

-No

-que esperas, te ayudaré

\- tirándola de un abrazo hasta su habitación- Hinata estaba un con traje rojo pegado a su cuerpo con tacos negros con su pelo suelto ondulado con un maquillaje sutil con aros rojos –

\- te ves preciosa, Hinata

-Gracias - un leve sonrojo-

Naruto estaba listo y fue a buscar a Hinata a su departamento, gracias a Naruko quien le dio la dirección Naruto llego al departamento de Hinata y toco la puerta Hinata fue abrir y vio a Naruto - quedo sorprendida- al verlo tan guapo igualmente Naruto quedo sorprendido- a verla tan bellísima- ambos salieron esa conexión especial

-Hola Hinata

-Hola Naruto

-¿Esta lista?

-Sí, claro vamos

Se fueron en la limosina de Naruto, Naruto le pregunto a Hinata

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A donde tú quieras llevarme -con una sonrisa-

-Entonces iremos a cenar a un restaurante, luego iremos al cine ¿Te parece Hinata?

De acuerdo- con sonrisa-

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un restaurante entraron al restaurante fueron recibidos por un mesero que lo siguieron se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana del restaurante Naruto y Hinata decidieron pedir la cena y le dieron arroz graneado, bistec con una copa de vino comieron y conversaron de todo un poco, luego se dirigieron a ver una película, llegaron al cine y compraron los boletos para ver "te querré siempre" a medida que veían la película Naruto tenía deseos de abrazar a Hinata, pues Hinata también lo deseaba, pero no pasaba nada, porque Naruto estaba decidido hablarle de sus sentimientos, cuando iban saliendo después de haber terminado la película Naruto se comenzaba a poner nervioso por lo que quería decirle a Hinata, iban caminando hasta la limosina para irse de regreso al llegar a limosina se subieron comenzaron a ir por las calles de Konoha mientras más te acercaban a su destino Naruto estaba más decidido a decirle a Hinata lo que sentía por élla, luego llegaron al departamento de Hinata, Naruto paro la limosina se quedaron a dentro callados hasta que Hinata hablo

-Gracias por la noche -con una sonrisa-

élla se bajo estaba por entrar a su departamento Naruto se bajó corriendo para alcanzarla, Naruto hablo

-Espera Hinata ¿Quiero preguntarte algo?

-Si, dime - mirándolo-

-¿De verdad te iras a Europa cuando termines nuestro contrato?

-No sé, aún ¿Por qué lo preguntas Naruto?- extrañada-

-Porque yo no quiero que te vayas, Hinata porque tú me gustas

Sorprendida- Hinata quedo en silencio unos instantes, Hinata…dijo Naruto -acercándose a Hinata- tocando su rostro con sus manos mirándola a los ojos se acercó y le dijo nuevamente "Hinata tú me gustas", luego se miraron Naruto le dio una sonrisa y se fue posteriormente entro al departamento cerrándola la puerta con élla apoyada dijo "tú también me gustas"

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido del día de ayer Hinata quedo pensativa, pero no negaba que le había alegrado lo que escucho ya que élla también le gustaba Naruto, luego Ino llego a su departamento para saber todo los detalles de su salida con Naruto

-Hinata dime ¿Cómo te fue? - emocionada-

-Bien, supongo – con un leve sonrojo-

-¿Cómo bien supongo? Paso algo más ¿Verdad? – Miranda traviesa-

Hinata dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza-

-ya cuéntame, cuéntame toda ansiosa Ino

-Bien, pues verás fuimos a cenar a un restaurante, hablamos un buen rato, luego fuimos al cine a ver una película, todo estaba bien como amigos, hasta cuando estabas de regreso aquí en el departamento afuera antes de que yo entrará Naruto me pregunto: Si de verdad regresaría a Europa yo le respondí que aún no lo sabía y lo que me causó extrañeza fue su pregunta, pues él me dijo que no quería que me fuera, porque le gusto, luego se fue

-Ino sorprendida- Woow amiga que sorpresa ¿Y qué le dijiste? –mirándola a los ojos-

-Nada amiga me tomo por sorpresa-con un leve sonrojo- me gusta, aunque él no lo sepa directamente

En el departamento de Naruto está en su despacho intentando dibujar nuevos diseños cuando se le veía a la cabeza * la mirada de Hinata* de pronto tocaron la puerta se levantó de su asiento salió de su despacho hacia la puerta abrió era Gaara

-Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Hola Gaara, bien, si pasa adelante

Se dirigieron a la mesa ambos se sentaron y Gaara miraba a Naruto, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

-Naruto ¿estás bien?- preocupado-

-Sí, estoy bien Gaara, no te preocupes

-¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme si somos amigos Naruto, ahora dime lo que tiene así

-Bueno está bien, pues verás cómo tu sabes invite a Hinata salir conmigo ayer, bueno fuimos a cenar hablamos un poco, luego fuimos al cine de regreso cuando ya estamos en afuera de su departamento le dije que no quería que se fuera y le dije que me gusta y me fui para no seguir incomódala

-Ya amigo que sorpresa ¿Y qué te dijo?

-No nada Gaara, lo hice porque me gusta, pero también por el miedo de perderla no quiero que se vaya, Gaara Claro, se te ve que te enamoraste amigo

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la declaracíon? ¿La reacción de Hinata? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Atte Made**


	15. Después de la Declaración

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **Les recuerdo que tengo otra historia en la cuenta si quieren leerla se llama "La Recepcionista es una Stripper" para quienes no la han leído**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Después de la Declaración

Luego del fin de semana más sorpresivo para Naruto y Hinata, comenzaban una nueva semana en la casa de moda tanto que Naruto llego antes que Naruko, él se dirigió al taller a confeccionar los nuevos vestidos para la Casa de Moda cuando llego Naruko, quien veía todo normal hasta que vio la puerta del taller abierta fue a ver luego vio a Naruto cortando telas de diferentes colores

-Hola Naruto

-Hola Hermanita

-¿Otra vez te inspiraste para más vestidos?

-Mmmm puede ser –sin mucho ánimo-

-Ah, entiendo mírame Naruto ¿Qué pasa? -preocupada-

-No nada hermanita- con una sonrisa fingida-

-No me mientas te conozco - muy seria-

-Bueno verás el sábado le dije que me gusta a Hinata -con un leve sonrojo-

-¿Qué hiciste que?- sorprendida-

-Eso lo que oíste Naruko, y temo que Hinata no quiera seguir en la Casa de Modas por lo ocurrido –apenado-

-No lo creo Hinata es una mujer profesional y seguirá trabajando aquí, como lo oíste la otra vez de élla misma cumplirá el contrato

-Eso, espero Naruko, porque no quiero perder a Hinata – apenado-

\- entiendo te enamoraste de Hinata, hermanito -Sonriendo-

Después llegaron las chicas a la Casa de Modas extrañadas de no ver a nadie ya era hora de ver a Naruko

-Chicas ¿es extrañó de no ver a Naruko recibirnos?

-Si es verdad Tenten Naruko es muy puntual

-¿De seguro tuvo que hacer? y le aviso a Naruto que llegaría tarde

-Si, suele pasar nadie es perfecto

-¿Quién no es perfecto? -saliendo del taller de confección-

-Hablamos de ti, porque no te vimos cuando llegamos

-Ah, gracias chicas por preocuparse por mí, disculpen por no recibirlas estaba ayudando a Naruto con algunos diseños desde muy temprano y nos tomó más tiempo de lo pensado

Luego de escuchar nombrar a Naruto, Hinata se tensó un poco ya que sabía que él estaba en la Casa de Modas

-Bien chicas vayan a cambiarse por favor Tenten, Hotaru y Shion se fueron a cambiar Hinata se estaba yendo a cambiar cuando Naruko la detuvo

-Hinata ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si, dime Naruko

-¿Cómo estás?, después de la salida con mi hermano

-Bien, supongo-sin mirarla-

-¿Estas segura?-preocupada-

-Mmm no la verdad, porque Naruto me tomo de sorpresa con su declaración

-Bueno, pero deja pasar el tiempo con ello podrás estar más clara con lo que sientes

-Gracias Naruko –sonriendo luego se fue a cambiar- mientras Hinata iba las chicas venias de regreso a la pasarela, Tenten tenía un vestido largo color verde oscuro estilo corazón con cinturón blanco con abertura en la pierna con tacos blancos, después Hotaru tenía un vestido largo amarillo con brillo estilo sirena con tacos negros, luego Shion tenía un vestido largo negro con mangas ¾ con tacos blancos y luego Hinata, quien llevaba tenía un vestido largo color coral con piedras en la parte superior con cola

\- Hotaru: Woow está hermoso definitivamente sí que Naruto se inspira

-Tenten: Bellísima Hinata como siempre cualquier vestido que te pongas

\- Naruko: -sonriendo- Estas preciosa –abrazándola-

-Gracias chicas, pero a mí no me agradezcan, agradézcanle a Naruto, quien él que hace estos vestidos -sonriendo-

-Es verdad…dijeron Tenten y Hotaru

Shion no dijo nada, porque no aguantaba que Hinata se llevará todos los elogios siempre

Penso Naruko

 _-Si supieras Hinata, que eres tu quien inspira a Naruto hacer esos vestidos que te pruebas o desfila_

Naruto veía a Hinata desde un lado de la pasarela-sonriendo- porque Hinata seguía como siempre después de esa noche

 _-Ves preciosa mi Hinata…_ Pensó Naruto volvió al taller a seguir diseñando

* * *

En la oficina de Naruto, estaba él mirando algunos diseños cuando alguien toco la puerta

Adelante- aun mirando los diseños-

Entro Hinata ya cambiada

-Hola Naruto –apenada-

Naruto levanto la mirada para ver a Hinata, quedo sorprendido porque nunca Hinata iba a su oficina él pensó

- _Seguro viene a renunciar a la Casa de Modas ya lo sabía que iba a pasar soy un idiota_

-¡Naruto! ¿Me escuchas?

-Ah, sí dime que me decías -saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Te decía que ¿quiero hablar contigo?

-Si, dime ¿Qué quieres hablar?

-Bueno… quería pedirte si podemos olvidar lo que paso la otra vez -apenada-

-Mmm si te hace sentir mejor de acuerdo - un poco apenado-

-Gracias de verdad – y se fue de la oficina-

-Vaya que soy un tremendo idiota - tirándose en la silla- en eso aparece Naruko

-¿Qué paso Naruto? -preocupada-

-Es que Hinata me pidió que olvidará lo que paso la otra vez -mirándola

-¿Qué hizo qué? – Con una cara de sorpresa-

-Eso Naruko, no pude negarme porque si me negaba estoy seguro que ira de la Casa de Moda

-Ya que tonta es Hinata -molesta-

-¿Por qué lo dices? –extrañado-

-Porque a élla tú le gusta y se le nota -giño el ojo-

-Aunque sea así Naruko es mejor dejar las cosas como están

-Si élla no reacciona a tiempo Shion te aseguro que aprovechará cualquier momento para acercarse a ti y allí quiero ver a Hinata si piensa lo mismo

-Lo sé, Naruko, pero a mí no me gusta presionarla

-Lo sé, hermanito, pero prométeme que no le darás posibilidad alguna a Shion prométemelo-mirándolo a los ojos-

-Te lo prometo, además estoy enamorado de Hinata, tú lo sabes y lo ves

Luego Naruko abrazo a su hermano por detrás, porque Naruto estaba sentado en la silla

-Gracias Naruko

-De nada Naruto

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la decisión de Hinata? ¿La respuesta de Naruto? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Mis Naruhina! Les voy a aclarar algo lo hice así porque una pareja tiene que pasar cosas para poner a prueba su amor así que no quiero que me tiren tomates, Kunais, cebollas, ajos todo eso y mas por hacer este capitulo**

 **Atte Made**


	16. La Revelación

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Feliz Cumpleaños Junko Takeuchi atrasadito porque fue ayer 5 de abril, Gracias por ser la voz de nuestro Uzumaki Naruto, Naidaime Hokage amo su voz por élla veria siempre la serie sub-español**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **Les recuerdo que tengo otra historia en la cuenta si quieren leerla se llama "La Recepcionista es una Stripper" para quienes no la han leído**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 16: La Revelación

Posteriormente de la conversación de Naruto y Hinata paso una semana en la Casa de Modas todo era normal excepto la relación de Hinata y Naruto, aunque ellos hablaban lo justo y necesario antes de la salida ahora no hablan nada por el acuerdo que llegaron aunque a Naruto no aguantaba como estaba con Hinata, asi que decidió hacer lo que hacía antes trabajar desde su departamento y les mandaba los vestidos a Naruko a la Casa de Modas y Hinata trabaja en silencio como si élla no existía en la Casa de Modas cosa que notaron Naruko, Tenten y Hotaru, quienes estaban preocupadas por ambos y Shion era la más feliz con toda la situación, pero aun así no se podía acercar a Naruto y ya había terminado de trabajar ese día Viernes Shion se había ido

-Vamos Hinata arriba ese ánimo

-Vuelve a ser la misma que conocemos

-Hinata cuenta lo que te pasa

-Soy una tonta - casi gritando-

-¿Por qué lo dices linda?

-Porque si yo le hubiera respondido y no haberle pedido lo que le pedí quizás ahora sería la mujer más feliz del mundo -llorando-

-Lo sé, linda

-Nos alegra que te descuenta

-Si, ustedes son el uno para el otro

-Es verdad, mi hermano te ama y te amará siempre

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tú no solo eres la modelo principal de aquí sino eres su inspiración para los vestidos que modelas y desfilas -sonriendo-

-Sorprendida- ¿enserio? Naruko

-Si, desde que llegaste a la Casa de Modas, porque él tenía un cuadernillo con todos los vestidos que tú te pones los tenia guardados

-Vaya eso no lo sabía

-Que hermoso él esperaba a una modelo para esos diseños

-Si, Tenten, Hotaru tú llegaste Hinata y lo cambiaste

-Lo siento tanto - lágrimas en los ojos-

-Tranquila Hinata

-Si quieres ver a Naruto, ve a su departamento, porque no creo que mañana vuelva a la Casa de Modas

-Pero no puedo, no tengo cara para mirarlo -apenada-

-Ve después de trabajar hablar con él

-No pierdes nada

-Dile lo que sientes todo se arreglará

-Está bien chicas gracias -se abrazaron grupalmente-

* * *

Como habían quedado las chicas el día de ayer Hinata después del trabajo fue de camino al departamento con la dirección en mano que le dio Naruko estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, pero especialmente avergonzada por lo que le había pedido esa vez a Naruto sabiendo que también le gustaba, ya estaba al frente de su departamento respiro ondo antes de tocar la puerta dijo "Lo que ocurra lo aceptaré" luego toco la puerta

Naruto estaba en el despacho con sus diseños cuando escucho la puerta fue abrir y vio a Hinata parada allí -con un leve sonrojo-

-Hola Naruto -apenada-

-Hola Hinata pasa por favor –pensativo-

Estaban en el living del departamento, sentados en el sofá

-Hinata siéntate ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Paso algo en la Casa de Moda?

-Gracias-se sentó- No, no pasó nada todo está bien, es por otra cosa -apretando sus manos-

-Ah, qué bueno ¿Entonces a que debo tu visita?

-Bueno Veras…. Yo vengo…para disculparme contigo

-Mmm no es necesario, tú fuiste clara cuando me lo dijiste y yo te lo he respetado

-Sí, pero no estuvo bien, porque tú me gustas, Naruto-sonrojada-

Naruto sorprendido con los ojos como platos antes la declaración de Hinata

-Hinata vaya que me tomaste de sorpresa

-sonriendo- ahora me entiendes lo que sentí cuando tú me lo dijiste

-Entiendo lo siento Hinata si te incomode-apenado-

-No te preocupes Naruto está todo bien- sonriendo-

-También me entere por Naruko que los vestidos que yo uso en la Casa de Moda tú los tenías guardados y que soy tu inspiración para tus diseños

-Ah, sí es cierto Hinata- sonrojado- no te voy a mentir porque desde tu llegaste a la Casa de Modas me cambiaste y motivaste hacer estos diseños guardados, por eso, te pedí que fueras mi modelo principal para la Casa de Modas

-Gracias por tu sinceridad Naruto aunque me incomodas con lo que dices- leve sonrojo-

-Hinata- juntando sus frentes- lo que te dije la otra vez es la verdad tú me gustas Hinata –dándole un beso en la frente- juro que no haré nada de lo que tú no quieras

-Lo se Naruto tú también me gustas-sonrojada-

-Quiero preguntarte algo Hinata - tomando el rostro de Hinata con sus manos-

-Si, por supuesto Naruto -mirándolo a los ojos-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hinata? -mirándola-

Sorprendida quedo unos segundos

-Si quiero ser tu novia

Naruto-con una sonrisa-

-Gracias Hinata gracias-dándole un beso en la frente- para luego acercarse de a poco a sus labios para ser uno con los labios de Hinata con un beso breve, pero significativo para ambos para sellar el comienzo de su amor

-Hinata te prometo que todo seguirá como antes, pero con la diferencia que ahora eres mi novia –abrazándola y dándole un beso en su cabeza-

-Está bien, Naruto no te preocupes te amo

-Yo también te amo preciosa

* * *

Al día siguiente en la Casa de Modas las chicas notaron un cambio entre Naruto y Hinata que Naruko, Hotaru y Tenten sonrieron por la pareja, pero Shion no le gustó la idea y estaba tan molesta que cada vez que los veían un momento juntos les deseaba lo peor y pensó:

 _-Juro que me las pagan lo juro_

Mientras ellos "escondidos" de todos se besaban cosa que vieron las demás

-Naruto por favor - tratando de cortar el beso-

-¿Qué? No te gusta- sonriendo- besándola de nuevo

-No es eso es que estamos en horas de trabajo y nos pueden ver –apenada-

-Bueno Hinata, pero no va ser por mucho tiempo -abrazandola- además creo que las chicas ya se dieron cuenta

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo dices?

-Eso, que se dieron cuenta, porque crees que se ríen y no nos han molestado-sonriendo- además sabes que Naruko, Tenten y Hotaru están de nuestra parte así que no creo que le molesten al contrario están felices por nosotros -dándole un beso en la frente-

-En eso tienes razón. -Dándole un beso corto-

-Bueno a trabajar señorita Hinata que el tiempo vuela

-Si claro señor Uzumaki- sonriendo- saliendo de la oficina de Naruto

Mientras chicas corrían a la pasarela para que Hinata no se diera cuenta que los espiaban

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la pasarela y disimularon como si nada

-Naruko está bien hermoso este vestido, como siempre Naruto hace un buen trabajo -tomando el vestido y yendo al camarín

-Si es verdad Hotaru

-Por cierto este vestido es precioso - ya en la pasarela-

-Todo es mérito de mi hermano

-Ah, Hinata ve a cambiarte por favor

-¡Voy!-tomando el vestido- –yéndose al camarín-

Ya llegando Hotaru a la pasarela, Tenten y Shion en élla y Naruko debajo de la pasarela se reían a excepción de Shion que no le causaba gracia en eso llegaba Hinata

Hablaron Hotaru, Tenten, Naruko y Shion

-Woow bellísima Hinata

-Realmente hermosa

-Una reina

-Va qué más da es un vestido, no es la reina de Inglaterra-molesta-

-¡Shion!...dijeron Naruko, Tenten y Hotaru -mirándola-

Hinata se quedó en silencio ante ese comentario, pero Naruto escucho a Shion se dirigía a la pasarela digo

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Eh, nada Naruto - relajada-

-¿Cómo que nada Shion? -casi molesto- yo te vi y te escuche

-Pero Naruto

-Pero nada, es la última vez que te lo digo él que decide aquí soy yo no tu - muy seriamente-

-Pero yo debería ser tu modelo principal no élla, élla es una cualquiera -molesta-

-No vuelvas a tratarla así Shion te lo advierto

-¿Por qué no? si élla es una cualquiera

-Porque élla es mi novia y la modelo principal de esta Casa de Modas

-¿Cómo dijiste Naruto?

-Eso Naruko, que Hinata es mi novia-abrazándola-

Hinata con un leve sonrojo miraba a las demás

-Que bien los felicito

-Felicidades

-Me alegro por ambos

Shion-molesta- no dijo nada, pero pasando por el lado de Hinata le dijo me las vas a pagar Hinata y se fue

-Naruto ¿Por qué les dijiste a todos?- mirando el suelo-

-Hinata lo dije porque es cierto además ya sabía que Shion te molestaba contantemente- dándole un beso en los labios-

Las chicas los miraban con cara de suspiros al verlos tan enamorados y sonreían al verlos tan unidos

-Ya chicas a trabajar por favor

-Sí, pero ¿y Shion?

-No te preocupes, si élla es profesional sabe lo que tiene que hacer

Bueno y comenzaron a trabajar junto Naruko y Naruto que las miraban

Tenten tenía un vestido largo blanco estilo sirena con manga ¾ con tacos blancos , luego Hotaru tenía un vestido largo celeste con abertura en la pierna , manga corta con tacos blanco y finalmente Hinata tenía un vestido rosado con la espalda descubierta en la cintura con pedrería y tacos negros

-Naruto me vas a contar - mientras miraban a las chicas-

-¿Contarte qué?

-No te hagas, ya sabes que

-Bueno te contaré Hinata fue a mi departamento *cosa que desconozco como llego*-mirando a Naruko*- bueno sigue mejor, bueno élla llego a disculparse conmigo por lo que me había pedido y también*alguien le conto de mis diseños en un cuadernillo*-volviendo a mirar a Naruko- si y que…dijo Naruko-un poco molesta- además te di un empujón, bueno eso es verdad

-¿Qué más?

-Le dije porque razón la elegí como la modelo principal y le volví a decir que me gusta y élla también me lo dijo, le pedí que fuera mi novia, también le prometí que no haría nada que élla no quisiera, también le dije que todo seguiría igual

-Vaya Naruto sí que te enamoraste

-Si, además tengo miedo que se vaya Naruko -apenado-

-No te preocupes Naruto, si élla se va, vete con élla y así conoces el mercado Europeo de la Moda

-Vaya Naruko, sabes más que yo de esto de la industria de la moda tú deberías estar a la cabeza de la Casa de Moda en vez de yo

-No, yo estoy bien donde estoy, además tu sabes diseñar mejor que yo

-Eso no es verdad, si dejo la Casa de Modas en tus manos es por algo, porque confió en ti

-Gracias Naruto- abrazados y Naruto le dio un beso en la cabeza-

-Bien Chicas gracias por el trabajo de hoy que descansen nos vemos mañana

-Si, Naruto y felicitaciones de nuevo

-Gracias Tenten -ayudando a bajar a Hinata-

-Felicidades a ambos

-Gracias chicas -abrazando a Naruto-

-Que sean felices

-Gracias Hermanita

-De nada chicos, pero Naruto tienes que decirles a nuestros padres

-Lo sé, Naruko, quiero esperar a que nuestra relación este más consolidada, tu sabes cómo es mamá

-Si se, Naruto, pero aun así felicidades

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto con que nuestra relación este más consolidada?

-Es que mamá es un tanto especial conmigo, pero no te preocupes siempre estaremos juntos-dándole un beso en los labios-

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció que Hinata haya ido a donde Naruto? ¿Qué les pareció la petición de Naruto a Hinata? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado porque no se mucho de asuntos del corazón, pues intento hacer lo mejor posible en ese sentido, pues si ustedes tienen algún consejo los tomaré en cuenta para mi próximo trabajo**

 **Pd: Este es mi capitulo mas largo hasta ahora es lo que me lleva la imaginación del momento**

 **Atte Made**


	17. Revelando un secreto

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 17: Revelando Un Secreto

Después de que Naruto y Hinata les contarán a Naruko y las demás modelos de su relación Hinata estaba tan feliz que Hanabi e Ino están contenta por élla, pero querían saber más y hablaron caminando por la calle

-Hinata ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

-Si hermana cuéntanos

-Ah, pues verán Naruto y yo estamos juntos-un poco apenada-

-¿Cómo Hinata?

-¿Qué dijiste hermana?

-Eso chicas que Naruto y yo somos novios hace poco

-Que bien, Hinata era de esperarse porque se les notaba

-Felicidades hermanita o sea tengo de cuñado a mi diseñador favorito- con mirada traviesa-

-¡Hanabi! –Casi gritando-

-Ya Hinata cálmate, no todos los días eres la cuñada del diseñador más reconocido de todo Japón- apoyando a Hanabi-

-Eso es verdad chicas -sonriendo-

-Que sean felices siempre Hinata

-Gracias amiga

-Que te cuide y protega hermanita

-Gracias Hanabi descuida lo hará

Llegaron a una esquina separaron Hinata iba a cruzar, Ino iba entrar a una tienda y Hanabi siguió caminando a entrar a otra tienda, luego Hinata siguió caminando por un rato y llego a su departamento entro y se fue directo a la cama en eso sonó su celular

-Alo - tirándose a la cama-

-Hola amor

-Hola Naruto

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada que me dio la impresión que estabas muy angustiada porque lo que dije en la Casa de Modas la otra vez -preocupado-

-No es nada, si estaba un poco preocupada, pero tú me tranquilizaste

-Ah, qué bueno, pero cualquier cosa me avisas

-Sí, es verdad ahora que lo dices Hanabi e Ino saben que somos novios

-Ah, no te preocupes de seguro Hanabi es la más contenta

-Ni te imaginas

-Me lo puedo imaginar, bueno te dejo para que descanses mi amor te amo

-Nos vemos que descanses buenas noches amor te amo

-Buenas noches amor

* * *

Comenzando una nueva semana en la Casa de Modas todos estaban de muy buen animos a excepción de Shion cada dia odiaba más a Hinata por quitarle a Naruto, pues Shion estaba dispuesta a todo

-Bien chicas por favor a seguir asi

-Claro

-Por supuesto…dijeron Tenten y Hotaru

-Si, como quieras - sin ánimos y mirando de mala manera a Hinata-

-Vayan a cambiarse por favor

Las chicas estaban en la pasarela, pero los vestidos están en el taller de confección, porque Naruto se quedó hasta tarde en el taller la noche anterior eso aprovecho Shion sin ser vista por las demás vio el vestido de Hinata-es un vestido azul largo con manga corta con abertura en la pierna con pedrería en la cintura-

-Vaya que tenemos aquí -mirando el vestido- sería una lástima que se arruinará ¿Verdad?

Miraba en el gran mesón del taller de confección algo con que arruinar el vestido y encontró una caja con varias tijeras y escogió una y se dirigió hacia el vestido

-¿Haber si con esto te quedarán ganas de meterte con lo mío?

Comenzó a cortarlo de todos lados, luego lo tomo y comenzó a tirar para quedará inservible con ellos las pedrerías saltaban luego de hacerlo se reía, luego salió como si nada y mirando para todos lados para ver donde estaban las demás, que aún seguían en la pasarela

Hinata, Tenten, Hotaru y Shion vayan a cambiarse, ellas iban al taller de confección por Naruko les dijo a donde estaban ellas entraron a buscar sus vestidos, pero se llevaron una sorpresa del vestido de Hinata estaba arruinado completamente

Hablaron Tenten, Hotaru, Shion y Hinata

-No puede ser

-Esto es una maldad

-Cielos -fingiendo, pero una sonrisa por ver la cara de Hinata-

-Es imposible -tomando lo que quedaba del vestido-

-Chicas porque se demoran tanto- Asomándose por la puerta del taller de confección-

-¿Qué paso? -mirando las manos de Hinata-

-¿Alguien arruino el vestido?

-Pero si estaba bien cuando llegue de echo yo estaba llegando cuando Naruto estaba terminando este vestido

-No sé, nosotras entramos y lo encontramos así

En ese momento llegaba Naruto, quien se extrañó que no hubiera nadie en la pasarela y fue al taller de confección al asomarse vio lo que pasaba

-¿Qué paso con el vestido?

-No lo sabemos Naruto

-Mmm, pero de algo estoy seguro fue alguien de aquí, porque cuando me fui estaba todo bien y cuando regreso pasa esto

-En eso tienes razón

-Bien Tenten, Hotaru, Shion acompañen a Naruko a la pasarela

Luego salieron las 4 del taller de confección

-Naruto te juro que cuando entramos Tenten, Hotaru, Shion y yo esta así –mostrándoselo-apenada-

-No te preocupes tengo más vestidos listos -sonriendo- y besándole los labios

-Ven acompáñame- tomándola de la mano-

Abriendo se pasó entre tantos vestidos que había una "Pared" que era una puerta de closet que se abrió y entraron allí están los mejores diseños que Naruto tenía en sus cuadernillos que estuvieron guardados por mucho tiempo

-Woow es increíble Naruto, quien miraba para todos lados de ese closet tan grande, que estaba oculto en el taller de Confección

-Sonriendo- lo se Hinata escoge un vestido a tu gusto y le pondrás para ir a la pasarela con las demás

-Bien, pero antes dime ¿desde cuando tienes este closet escondido en el taller de confección? si no es mucha la intromisión

-Desde que mi papá era el diseñador de la Casa de Moda, él me vio dibujar en los cuadernillos que tú conoces me decía que tenía talento y él me hizo este closet para estos diseños, aquí están todos o casi todos los diseños que tengo en los cuadernillos y los que has usado tu mi amor en la Casa de Modas

-Entiendo, pero Naruko sabe esto

-No sabe nada Naruko de ello digamos que es un secreto entre papá, tu y yo amor -acercándose a sus labios para darle un beso que es correspondido-

-Mmm bueno no se son tantos, de varios colores, diseños que no se cual escoger

-Tomándola de los hombros por detrás-¿Lo elijo yo por ti amor?

-Creo que será mejor porque en que elija uno me tomará todo el día…dijo Hinata-sonrojada-

-Jeje -riéndose- no te preocupes mi amor -dando un beso cada vez más apasionado-

-Naruto ¿qué haces? - tocándose los labios-

-Besando a mi novia

Volviendo a besarla despacio, pero de a poco se fue haciendo más apasionado que Naruto atrajo a su cuerpo la tomo de la cintura para besarla más cómodamente

-Naruto por favor – faltándole el aire- por favor

-Bien Hinata te lo prometo, pero te diré algo ¿Te quiero para mí?- tomando su cara en sus manos y mirándola a los ojos-

Hinata –sonrojada- no dijo nada Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió mira a la derecha y se dirigió a los vestidos

-Veamos, veamos dijo Naruto- buscando entre los vestidos del lado derecho del closet- Nada por aquí – buscando entre los vestidos del lado izquierdo del closet- tampoco por aquí – buscando por el centro del closet mmmm mmmmm aquí esta- sacando un vestido- este ¿qué te parece?

Era un vestido largo color turquesa estilo corazón con pedrería en la parte superior con cinturón turquesa con tacos plateados

-Lo que tu elijas amor estará bien para mí, porque confió en ti a parte eres el mejor diseñador de todo Japón- con un leve sonrojo-

-Gracias amor por tus palabras- con una sonrisa-, pero desde que llegaste aquí, mejor dicho desde llegaste a mi vida todo este mérito es de los 2 ya que tu mi inspiras para hacer todo esto - dándole un beso cortito en los labios-

Después de eso salieron ambos de ese gran closet escondido detrás de la "pared" del taller de confección, bien mi Hinata te dejo para que cambies te espero en la pasarela-dándole un beso un poco más apasionado- luego se fue Hinata- sonreía tocándose los labios- cuando ya estaba sola en el camarín

Luego en la pasarela estaban las chicas junto a Naruko esperando que llegarás Naruto y Hinata, en eso apareció Naruto

-Naruto ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-¿Por qué crees Naruko? tuve que diseñar otro vestido para Hinata, y eso toma tiempo además quise que Hinata, estuviera para que viera como diseño sus vestidos * cosa que era mentira*

-Ya entiendo perdóname Naruto, que me preocupe porque tardaban tanto

-Bueno no te preocupes ya todo está bien

-Ah, que romántico y hermoso detalle Naruto

-Sí, es un buen detalle de tu parte Naruto

-Gracias chicas –con una sonrisa-

Shion –molesta- pensó:

\- _si como no, para que viera como diseño sus vestidos, esos vestidos deberían ser para mí no para élla_

En este instante aparece Hinata con ese vestido hermoso como siempre para molestia de Shion

-Increíble Hinata

-Woow bellísima

-Vete ves preciosa Hinata

-Es verdad amor

-Gracias chicas, pero todo es gracias a Naruto- con una sonrisa-

-Como te lo dije amor esto es gracias a los 2, desde hace mucho que dejo ser solo mi trabajo- besando en los labios-

Shion no digo nada, pero lo dijo todo con una mirada de odio a tanta alegría por parte de todo

-Bien chicas a trabajar

-Espera Naruko por hoy no se trabaja ya que con todo el asusto del vestido de Hinata perdimos todo el día, pero eso no quiere decir que no encuentre al responsable de lo sucedido

-Está bien, Naruto como tú digas

Después de escuchar las palabras de Naruto, Shion se asustó un poco ya que Naruto no era de dejar pasar un incidente o problema dentro la Casa de Modas, porque él siempre quería que todo estuviera bien, porque así no tendrían problemas con la clientela que los visitaba a diario, pues era parte de mantener el prestigio de la Casa de Moda que tenía hace mucho años gracias al trabajo realizado por su padre Minato Uzumaki, quien era el ejemplo a seguir de Naruto

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la reaccíon de Hinata después de ver ese lugar? ¿Qué les pareció lo que quería hacer Naruto? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado porque siempre quise ver algo así en las teleseries cuando se trata de moda, pero nada así que me saque la espinita en este sentido, pues ¿Que tal me quedo?, pues si ustedes tienen algún consejo los tomaré en cuenta para mi próximo trabajo**

 **Desde aquí comienza la "envidia" de Shion hacia Hinata, ¿Si ya se lo preguntaban? o ¿Querian saber que tramaba Shion?**

 **Pd: Creo que este capitulo es otro capitulo largo por ahora es lo que me lleva la imaginación de momento**

 **Atte Made**


	18. Un Momento Especial

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Un momento especial

Después del incidente en la Casa de Modas por culpa de Shion, quien nadie sabía, todos estaban como siempre, pero también pendiente que no volviera a ocurrir, ya que esto según Naruto podría perjudicar el prestigio de la Casa de Modas entonces desde ese día todo era bajo supervisión constante

En una nueva semana todos estaban trabajando como siempre Naruto y Naruko llegaban temprano a la Casa de Modas a terminar con algunos detalles de algunos vestidos estaban todos listos en eso las chicas llegaron

Hola chicas dijo Naruko- dándole un abrazo grupal a Tenten, Hotaru y Hinata- porque solo salió a saludarlas estaba ayudando a Naruto con un vestido casi al instante llego Shion tarde, cosa de que se le hacía costumbre y a Naruto no le gustaba, pero no le decía nada porque estaba muy ocupado en algunos vestidos nuevos que estaba terminando con ayuda de Naruko

Luego salieron Naruto y Naruto del taller de confección a la pasarela con los vestidos a probar

-Hola Chicas ¿Cómo están? -dejando los vestidos al lado izquierdo de la pasarela-

-Bien gracias…dijeron Tenten y Hotaru

Shion no le respondió como lo hacía hace tiempo desde el incidente no saludaba a Naruto ni a Naruko ni mucho menos a las chicas

-Hola mi amor - con un piquito cortito- perdona amor que te salude asi es que tengo tanto que hacer

-No te preocupes amor, que sorprendió a Naruto ya que élla siempre lo llamaba por su nombre

-Bueno chicas vayan a cambiarse

Claro, fue la primera en ir para sorpresa de todos porque élla de las casi de últimas en cambiarse desde el incidente

-Bueno, será - tomando su vestido- eso lo había dicho por Shion

-Está bien, -tomando el suyo- Naruto como siempre está precioso el vestido

Naruto, quien estaba a un lado de Naruko

-Gracias Hotaru por tus palabras

Ellos están todos en la pasarela, mientras tanto Shion se tomó ese tiempo para arruinar el vestido de Hinata que estaba en el taller de confección que era un vestido largo color azul marino con una manga con brillo y un cinturón de pedrería, pero uno delgado

-¿Vamos a ver por dónde comenzamos?

– Cortando con las tijeras- luego tirarlo hasta arruinar el vestido tanto que las pedrerías saltaban y feliz con eso se retiró sin ser vista por los demás quienes aún estaban en la pasarela

Luego las demás aparecieron en el camarín donde estaba Shion arreglándose, Hinata pasaba por el taller de confección ya que Naruto le dijo que estaba allí Hinata entro y vio el vestido arruinado

-No lo creo –tocándolo-

-Mientras todas estaban en la pasarela ¿Qué hace tanto Hinata?

-No sé, pero iré a ver

Naruko se dirigía a la puerta del taller

-¿Qué pasa Hinata….-mirando el vestido- no pudo terminar la frase cuando lo vio

-No se Naruko- mirándola- entre aquí y ya estaba así

En eso apareció Naruto

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? –mirando las manos de Hinata-

-No pude ser otra vez

-Sí, yo venía a buscar el vestido cuando lo encontré así- casi llorando-

-No te preocupes Hinata esto se arreglará

-Sí, pero definitivamente alguien de aquí hace esto

-Pero ¿Quién? Naruto

-No sé, pero descartando a Hinata, a ti, ya solo quedan Tenten, Hotaru y Shion

-Pero Naruto

-yo dije antes que iba a encontrar al responsable de esto- tomando el vestido arruinado-

-Si, pero para eso necesitas pruebas

-Eso es verdad

-Entonces estemos atentos quien es de ellas es la responsable de esto

-De acuerdo….dijeron ambas

-Naruko ve con las demás por favor yo me encargo

-Claro, quien se fue a la pasarela ellos esperaron unos minutos Naruto y Hinata se dirigían a la "pared" del taller de confecciones

-Amor elige el que te guste -mirándola-

-Sí, pero sería mejor que tú lo elijas además tú también tiene buen gusto para elegir vestidos- algo nerviosa-

-Bueno amor -dándole un beso en los labios que se a poco se fue pasando a un poco más apasionado al punto que Hinata entre lazaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Naruto y luego Naruto la acerca más a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura así quedaron un momento hasta que le hizo falta el aire y rompieron en el beso

-¡Naruto! – agitada- ¿Qué intentas probar?

-Nada Hinata-igualmente agitado-

-Solo que te amo preciosa –dándole otro beso más de igual manera-

Hinata se correspondió igualmente tanto que Naruto luego beso su cuello hasta que por un intento de desesperación le mordió y Hinata gimió a ese mordisco que hizo que Naruto sonriera pues él siguió besando su pecho con un deseo contenido desde hace mucho por su parte Hinata dejaba que lo hiciera mientras élla volvía dar un gemido acariciando el pelo de su novio, Naruto levanto la mirada para ver los ojos de su novia, que élla solo podía darle una sonrisa, cuando pudo Hinata hablo

-Naruto tengo que decirte algo – con algo de agitada-

-Dime preciosa - aun besando su pecho-

-Es que… nunca lo he...hecho antes - un poco excitada-

Naruto la miro con ternura y sonrió al ver la cara de Hinata quien le estaba diciendo la verdad, verdad que reflejaban sus ojos perlados

-No te preocupes Hinata –separándose de élla- no hare algo que tu no quieras

-Gracias Naruto, pero quiero hacerlo –con leve sonrojo-

-¿Estas segura amor?- tomándole el mentón mirándola a los ojos-

-Si, Naruto quiero hacerlo- mirándolo a los ojos-

-Está bien Hinata

Se miraban a los ojos y sonreían luego Naruto beso despacio a Hinata de a poco sus labios se juntaban hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre si luego se fue pasando a un poco más apasionado que Hinata entre lazaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Naruto, pues luego Naruto acerco más a su cuerpo luego la tomándola de la cintura para besarla más cómodamente se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que Naruto besaba su cuello con tanto deseo que hizo gemir a Hinata que Naruto sonreía al saber lo que conseguía, luego besaba su pecho con una pasión que Hinata solo podía acaricia el cabello de su novio al placer recibido Naruto comenzaba desabrochar la blusa de Hinata para continuar con su asalto de besos por pechos que estaba con su ropa íntima superior continuo con sus besos más abajo hasta llegar a la cintura, después volvió a subir los labios de Hinata, quien le daba un beso con toda la desesperación contenida luego Hinata besaba su cuello rápidamente besaba su pecho y comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Naruto, pero por los nervios que tenía no podía con eso Naruto le hablo

-¿Te ayudo preciosa?

Hinata lo asintió y Naruto la ayudo a desbrochar la camisa luego Hinata le saco la camisa, pues Naruto quedo a torso desnudo luego Naruto siguió besando a Hinata al instante le quito la blusa que dándose con solo su ropa íntima superior la volvió a besarla tomándola de la cintura para besarla más cómodamente así estuvieron un momento al instante Naruto aún besándola dejo de abrazarla para bajar sus manos hacia el pantalón de Hinata lo desabrocho se lo bajo en eso interrumpieron el beso para que Hinata pudiera sacarse el pantalón y tacos ayudada por Naruto

Así Hinata quedo completamente cubierta solo por su ropa íntima Naruto la volvió a besar esta vez tomándola en brazos dirigiéndose a un montón de telas que estaban en ese gran closet a donde la deposito con toda delicadeza mirándola un instante con solo su ropa íntima Hinata solo le dio una sonrisa luego Naruto se puso encima de élla con mucho cuidado continuando sus asaltos de besos

Naruto la besaba por su cuello y Hinata gemía de placer antes esos besos que le daba Naruto en su cuerpo a la vez la excitaba Naruto siguió su recorrido por su pecho hasta toparse con algo que le impedía su paso en un solo instante se deshizo de su parte superior intima que la tiro a un lado y pudo ver sus hermosos pechos redondos que a su vez acariciaba con sus manos cada uno de los pechos, con solo acariciar los pechos Hinata se excitaba y gemía de puro placer que Hinata intento abrazar a Naruto era tanto el placer que le daba que solo Hinata se estiraba para atrás gimiendo a esa reacción de Hinata Naruto daba una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego continuo con los pechos succionando uno con todo su aire ese acto Hinata gemía cada vez más fuerte siguió con el otro pecho succionando con su aire nuevamente Hinata gemía más fuerte que Naruto solo sonreía aún succionando el pecho con sus manos acariciando su cadera de arriba abajo hasta que sus manos acariciaban sus piernas que con ese acto Hinata ya comenzaba a gritar y ya comenzaba estar húmeda que Naruto comenzó a deslizar la parte intima inferior por sus piernas hasta que tiro un lado Hinata ya está completamente desnuda delante la mirada de Naruto que sonríe y Hinata esta con un sonrojo Naruto la besaba en sus labios con toda entrega Hinata le correspondía de la misma manera así estuvieron unos momentos Hinata bajaba sus manos llegar a los pantalones de Naruto que aún lo tenía puesto en un intento Hinata no pudo por los nervios y ansias del momento así que Naruto la ayudo quitándose los pantalones y bóxer en solo un movimiento que quedo completamente desnudo con su miembro a la vista Hinata mirándolo un momento lo que tenía al frente después de eso Naruto volvió a besarla brevemente para seguir con sus besos por todo su pecho llegando a sus pezones que los succiono con tal fuerza que Hinata ya gritaba, seguidamente Naruto acariciaba sus piernas hasta llegar a parte que ansiaba poniendo un dedo en su interior húmedo que Hinata gritaba de placer a ese acto luego Naruto hablo

-Hinata ¿Te gusta?-con voz ronca-

-Si, Naruto…me…gusta – excitada-

-Que bien, que te guste Hinata porque vamos por más

Le inserto su segundo dedo en su interior Hinata gritaba de placer

-¡Naruto!

-¿Qué mi amor? - con voz ronca-

-Por favor…. Por… favor

-¿Lista Hinata? -mirándola toda excitada-

Hinata asentía y lo miraba con la vista nublada

Naruto con una sonrisa mirándola se introducía lentamente en su interior que hizo a Hinata arrugará las telas que están a su alrededor para recibir el placer que estaba dando posteriormente continuo con sus embestidas un poco más fuertes que Hinata gemía en otros daba quejidos o simplemente gritaba siguiendo así tanto Naruto como Hinata gemían juntos cada vez que Naruto la embestida con más fuerza para darle el placer que le pedía en un momento Hinata intentaba hablar con un poco de dificultad

-Naruto… mas… mas… por… favor

Mientras élla lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza posible para sentirlo lo más adentro posible

A lo que Naruto entendió al instante lo que le pedía Hinata, Naruto sonrió con una sonrisa traviesa como respuesta a lo que solicitaba Hinata entonces Naruto no tardó mucho en darle la respuesta con sus embestidas que salía y entraba en élla a lo que Hinata gritaba

-¡Naruto! aaahhh aaahhh aaahh – agarrándole a la espalda de Naruto y rasguñando en ciertas ocasiones la espalda de Naruto-

Mientras Naruto seguía su salto de embestidas en Hinata a lo que élla respondía con poca coherencia

-¡Sigue así, Naruto! ¡No te detengas!, dicho eso Hinata llego a su primer orgasmo tan de golpe que se desvaneció y se soltó de la espalda de Naruto, mientras él en pocos instantes después no tardó en llegar a su eyaculación que se desvaneció encima del pecho de Hinata totalmente agotado después de lo ocurrido se quedó allí unos momentos para recuperar la respiración, luego de ello se acomodó al lado de Hinata abrazándola como acto seguido acariciaba su hermoso cabello dándole un beso en la cabeza a lo que Hinata sonreía a esa acción hecha por Naruto

-Hermosa ¿estás bien? -mirándola a los ojos-

-Si, Naruto estoy bien, gracias a ti-dándole una sonrisa-

A lo que Naruto le dio un beso en los labios volviendo a mirarla a los ojos

-Naruto-abrazando con fuerza a Naruto-

-Si dime –abrazándola igual con fuerza-

-Yo sé que no es momento para esto, pero ¿Creo que ya chicas se fueron de la Casa de Modas?- mirando al lado derecho de ese gran closet que se convirtió en el lugar que hicieron el amor por primera vez ya cubiertos con esas telas que se convirtieron en su nido de amor

-Mmm puede ser -mirando hacia el techo de ese gran closet-, pero no importa lo importante es que estuvimos juntos aquí en nuestro lugar secreto

-Es verdad - levantando su cabeza mirándolo a los ojos- para darle un beso que Naruto se correspondió con todo el amor que le tenía a élla

-Pero igual tenemos que irnos porque de seguro se estén preguntando donde estamos

-Sí, pero por mí me quedaría así contigo por horas - con una sonrisa- que nadie se la borraría

-Yo igual amor - dándole otro beso en sus labios

Después de ese momento entre ellos se comenzaban a vestir para salir de ese gran closet oculto detrás de esa "Pared" en el taller de confeccion de la Casa de Modas salieron de allí con una gran sonrisa cada uno tomados de la mano luego cerraron el taller de confeccion posteriormente la Casa de Modas Naruto acompaño a Hinata –abrazados- al departamento de Hinata donde Naruto la dejo en la puerta de su departamento

-Bueno Hinata ya estas sana y salva en tu departamento -sonriendo-

-Si, gracias Naruto - sonriendo-

-Nos vemos mañana en la Casa de Modas amor

-Si nos vemos mañana

Antes de que Naruto se fuera se dieron un último beso y Naruto se fue alejando de a poco del departamento de Hinata, quien con una sonrisa veía a Naruto como se alejaba más y más cuando ya lo perdió de vista entró a su departamento, élla apoyada en la puerta con una sonrisa que nadie podía borrársela se tocaba los labios recordando lo que había hecho a esa tarde-noche con Naruto en ese lugar secreto de la Casa de Modas

Luego se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo liviano para luego ir a su habitación donde no podía conciliar el sueño debido a lo que había ocurrido

* * *

Ya Naruto había llegado a su departamento después de haber dejado a Hinata en suyo, él estaba en la cocina preparándose algo liviano para comer antes de ir a su habitación Naruto sonría a cada instante que podía porque recordaba que en esa tarde-noche lo que había ocurrido con Hinata en ese lugar secreto de la Casa de Moda, ya tenía listo lo que comer antes de dormir se lo llevo en una bandeja a su habitación, llegando a la habitación él se recostó en su cama un instante luego comió lo que se había preparado se dispuso a dormir, pero no podía porque estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido en el lugar secreto de la Casa de Modas

Naruto solo puedo decir-mirando el techo de su habitación-quien a su vez Hinata igualmente no podía dormir solo puedo decir-mirando el techo de su habitación-

-Ambos como a lo unísono dijeron ¡Gracias mi amor, te amor!

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció el momento entre los 2? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado porque es mi primera vez que hago este tipo de capítulos, pues quiero que sean sinceros al respecto y me lo digan en los comentarios por favor gracias pues haber si piensan igual que mis lectores en face, pues ellos me dicen que no me quedo mal ¿Que piensan ustedes lectores de fanfiction?, pues si ustedes tienen algún consejo los tomaré en cuenta para mi próximo trabajo**

 **Les confieso que cuando escribia este capitulo tenía nervios y los dedos me temblaban es como que tenía que pedir permiso a mis dedos para escribir cada letra de este capitulo e insisto ojala les guste ... Un Abrazo y besos!**

 **Pd: Creo que ya comencé hacer los capítulos un poco más largos gracias a mi imaginación de momento**

 **Atte Made**


	19. Preparando todo para el desfile

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Preparando todo para el desfile

Al dia siguiente en la mañana Hinata llamo a Naruto mientras pasa a la cocina Hinata marcaba su celular para que se pusieran de acuerdo a que dirían si las chicas preguntaban por lo anoche

-Alo

-Hola Naruto

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias, ¿Quería preguntarte algo?

-Sí, dime

-Como sabemos lo que paso anoche quería preguntar ¿Qué le diremos cuando pregunten las chicas? si es que preguntan-preocupada-

-Naruto: Mmm está bien para que te quedes más tranquila, bueno les diremos que nos quedamos hasta tarde diseñando vestidos para ti y que tú me ayudaste en ello, cosa que las chicas ya saben de antes asi que no te preocupes

-Está bien, gracias amor por aceptar lo que te pedí

-No es nada amor, todo lo que hago es porque te quiero hacer feliz te amo

-Yo también te amo gracias nuevamente nos vemos un beso

-Nos vemos amor

* * *

Luego Hinata se preparaba para ir a la Casa de Modas y Naruto iba saliendo para la Casa de Modas en donde ya estaban Naruko y las chicas porque se acerca otro desfile en Japón

-Bueno chicas vayan a cambiarse por favor

-Si vamos

-Por supuesto, pero ¿Dónde está Hinata?

-No se chicas seguro tuvo que hacer y le digo a Naruto

En ese momento entra Naruto a la Casa de Modas y se encuentra con Naruko y las chicas hablando antes de irse a cambiar

\- ¡Naruto! - sorprendida- porque Naruto siempre llegaba antes que élla

-Hola Naruko, chicas

-Hola Naruto…dijeron todas a excepción de Shion

-¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? ¿Y Hinata donde está? o ¿Sabes algo de élla? Porque no sabemos nada de élla

-Calma Naruko todo tiene una razón, pues veras Hinata y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde diseñando unos vestidos, por eso yo llego a esta hora y Hinata llegará más tarde no te preocupes

-Naruko: Esta bien, es que nos preocupamos ya que ustedes son responsables en la Casa de Modas

-Está bien Naruko, ahora que lo saben a trabajar que tenemos que comenzar el próximo desfile que se nos viene - mirándolas a todas-

Luego las chicas se fueron a cambiar tomando los vestidos que estaban en los maniquíes al lado izquierdo de la pasarela yéndose a camarin y en eso llega Hinata a la Casa de Modas

-Hola Naruko, Naruto

-Hola Hinata –dándole su beso en la mejilla- y se fue a ver las chicas al camarin

-Hola amor-dándole un beso en los labios- no te preocupes ya le explique a las chicas porque llegamos tarde

-Que bien, gracias Naruto estuvo bien que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo para decirles a las chicas

-Tienes razón amor- dándole un beso en los labios y abrazándola-

-Bien amor acompáñame al taller de confesiones- tomándola de la mano- quiero mostrarte el vestido que usaras

-De acuerdo -con una sonrisa-

Mientras Naruko, Hotaru, Tenten y Shion volvían a la pasarela Hinata y Naruto iban al taller de confección, Naruko empezó con las chicas quienes ya estaban en la pasarela con sus vestidos Tenten tenía un vestido largo color azul rey con estilo corazón con abertura en la pierna con tacos plateados, luego Hotaru tenía un vestido largo color agua marina con manga corta con escote en v con tacos plateados, después Shion con un vestido largo amarillo con manga ¾ estilo corazón con tacos plateados y finalmente aparece Hinata con un vestido largo rojo con manga larga con cola con pedrería en la cintura con tacos plateados

Detrás de Hinata aparece Naruto con una sonrisa antes la belleza que tiene su novia, que se ponía cualquier vestido y le queda perfecto como él lo imagino desde la primera vez que la vio

Hablaron Tenten, Hotaru y Naruko

-Hinata de verdad ya no sé qué decirte Estas hermosa

-Gracias Tenten, pero se lo deberías de decir a Naruto no a mí - con una sonrisa-

-Es verdad lo que dice Tenten sinceramente no sé qué decirte Hinata

-Gracias Hotaru- tomándole las manos-

-Estoy de acuerdo con las chicas Hinata ya superaste el límite de la belleza y la elegancia

\- Gracias Naruko, pero todo es mérito de Naruto-sonriendo-

 _-Si como no Hinata, cada dia que pasa te detesto más._ Pensó Shion

-Definitivamente mi amor naciste para esto te ves maravillosa- dándole un beso en los labios y luego abrazándola-

-Gracias amor por tus palabras aún abrazando a Naruto, quien le dijo un beso en la cabeza

-Bueno chicas desde hoy en adelante a ponerle el corazón al trabajo ya que se nos acerca un desfile muy pronto

-Cuesta con ello Naruto

-Confía en nosotras

-Claro que si

-Trabajaremos duro

-Por supuesto – sin ánimo-

-Pueden irse nos vemos cuídense y descansen bien, porque se nos viene un trabajo pesado para hacer el desfile que se nos viene

Todas se fueron a excepto de Hinata que se quedó con Naruto un poco más para ayudarlo a preparar todo lo que necesitaba por decisión de élla, ya que Naruto le había dicho que se fuera a descansar para lo que se venía en la Casa de Modas

* * *

Luego de la conversación de Naruto con las chicas ese día las cosas en la Casa de Modas estaban tan ocupados de un lado a otro Naruto con Naruko se quedan hasta tarde en el taller de confección haciendo o arreglando vestidos para el desfile que se aproximaba las chicas ayudaban en lo que podían o lo que Naruto o Naruko pedían, porque como bien sabían a Naruto no le gustaba tener muchas modelos con poco interés en el trabajo preferia a tener pocas modelos con dedicación en el trabajo

-Están divinas – mirándolas a todos-

-Gracias es todo trabajo de Naruto nosotras solo lo lucimos

-Es cierto Tenten, pero todo es trabajo en equipo para que funcione

-Cada uno de nosotros hacemos que funcione

-Es verdad Naruko, pero a fin de cuentas siempre Naruto se lleva todo el crédito- molesta-

Después del comentario de Shion todas negaron con la cabeza, porque Shion desde hace 1 mes estaba mirando y diciendo todo en negativa como si algo le molestará, que las demás se daban cuenta cual era la razón de todo su malestar

Todo estaba quedando preciso para ese desfile que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados, Hanabi e Ino iban a ver a Hinata a la Casa de Modas porque desde que comenzaron a preparar todo Hinata últimamente entraba y salía de su departamento pasa más tiempo en la Casa de Modas para que saliera como debería salir

Hanabi en estos días estaba intentando converser a su padre Hiashi y su primo Neji que fueran aunque sea una vez a ver a Hinata desfilar por la Casa de Moda Uzumaki, pero no ha tenido mucho éxito en eso, pero no se rendiría hasta el último día antes o hasta las horas antes del desfile de ese día

Mientras todos seguía en dejando todo listo para el desfile en la Casa de Moda Uzumaki ese dia viernes durante la tarde recibiron visitas inesperadas que Naruto ni Naruko podía creer que Minato y Kushina estaban en la Casa de Modas, porque ellos por lo general siempre viajaban una semana antes de cada desfile que presentaba Naruto en el nombre de la Casa de Modas Uzumaki

-Hola chicas, Naruto – mirándolas a todas con una sonrisa-

-Hola chicas, Naruto –abrazada de Minato con una sonrisa-

-Hola Papá, Mamá-abrazándolos-

-Hola Papá, Mamá- dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y un dándole un abrazo a su padre-

-Hola Minato-sama, Kushina-sama…dijeron todas

Naruko hablo:

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Minato: Bueno vimos a ver como marchaba todos en la Casa de Modas antes del desfile de mañana

-Naruko: Papá no es necesario tu sabes que Naruto siempre le va bien en los desfiles que presenta

-Es verdad linda, pero igual no quería perderme la oportunidad de verlos trabajar

-Además Naruko vinimos por otra razón

-¿Cuál es esa razón mamá?- sin entender-

-Vimos a conocer a Hyuuga Hinata, la modelo más reconocida de toda Europa, quien es la modelo principal de la Casa de Modas Uzumaki- acercándose a Hinata tomándole las manos-

-Gracias linda por trabajar en esta Casa de Modas, ahora entiendo a mi hijo cuando te eligio como la modelo principal de esta Casa de Modas

-¿Por qué dice eso Kushina-sama?

-Kushina: Porque nosotros estábamos en Francia cuando Hinata estaba en el desfile anterior por la Casa de Modas en Francia era noticia en lados por ser la modelo mas reconocida de toda Europa tanto que ellos mostraron el desfile de Japón en vivo en Francia solo por Hyuuga Hinata

-Gracias señora Uzumaki por sus palabras- con un leve sonrojo- que Naruto noto y sabia que Hinata estaba algo nerviosa a tanto halago él se acerco a abrazarla

-Mamá gracias por tus palabras hacia Hinata, élla te lo agradece -abrazando a HInata y dándole un beso corto en los labios-

Que tomo de sorpresa a los padres de Naruto, quienes no sabían nada de la relación de Naruto y Hinata

-Naruto ¿Desde cuándo son pareja?

-Hace un mes mamá -abrazando fuerte a Hinata contra su pecho-

-Felicidades – sonriendo-

-¿Por qué nos dijiste nada?

-Porque sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar –abrazando por detrás a Hinata-

-Bienvenida a la familia Hinata - acercándose a Hinata y tomándole las manos-

Que a Kushina le tomo de sorpresa las palabras y la aprobación de Minato

-Gracias señor Uzumaki por sus palabras

-Gracias papá por aceptar a Hinata- tomándole la mano a Hinata-

-No me agradezcan chicos sean felices siempre

-Con permiso nosotros nos retiramos Naruto, chicas que le vaya bien mañana en la noche y nuevamente Hinata bienvenida a la familia – sonriendo-

Se fueron Minato y Kushina, pues todos suspiraron después del momento que pasaron con Kushina, quien no es una mujer, madre y suegra fácil de complacer cosa que noto Hinata, quien estaba algo extraña, pero todo lo resolvia con una sonrisa

-Bueno chicas a descansar que mañana se nos bien un dia muy pesado descansen bien para mañana darlo mejor de cada una

Todas se fueron de la Casa de Modas Naruto iba a dejar a Hinata a su departamento en su auto llegaron en cosa de minutos Naruto la dejo en la entrada de su departamento le dio un beso y le decía "Descansa bien, nos vemos" él se dio la vuelta para irse cuando sintió un abrazo por su espalda y sentía cara apoyarse en su espalda que decia "Quedate por favor" él toco las manos de Hinata un momento se dio vuelta vio a una Hinata casi al borde de las lagrimas

-Tranquila amor – entrando al departamento de Hinata cerró la puerta

-¿Qué pasa amor? - preocupado-

-Eh

Hinata estuvo en silencio un buen rato-

-Naruto sonriendo- Tranquila amor ¿Te pusiste así por lo que dijo mi madre, verdad?-levantándole el mentón-

-No te preocupes me quedaré contigo- abrazándola contra su pecho-

-Gracias amor – sollozando-

-Ya tranquila amor - acariando su pelo y besa su cabeza-

-¿Mejor amor? - aún abrazándola-

-Si, un poco mejor- más tranquila sin sollozar-

-Que bien amor -tomándola de la cara- para mirala a los ojos

-No te vayas -mirándolo a los ojos-

Por un segundo bajo la mirada hacia los labios de Naruto y sin aviso lo beso con dulzura que cada segundo se convertía en un beso poco más pasional que Naruto le correspondió desde la misma manera luego la tomándola de la cintura para besarla más cómodamente asi estuvieron por unos momentos hasta que les falto el aire a ambos

-Naruto ¿Te necesito por favor?-un poco agitada-

-Está bien, amor lo entiendo- igualmente agitado-

-Gracias amor -dándole un beso corto-

-No me agradezcas haría lo que fuera por ayudarte amor bien se cómo ayudarte -sonriendo-

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron Naruto se acercaba despacio a los labios de Hinata besándola desapacio entrelazando sus lenguas luego de a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso más pasional que Naruto tomándola por la cintura para besarla más cómodamente se estuvieron besando asi unos momentos luego Naruto comenzaba a besar su cuello mientras caminaban por el pasillo del departamento hasta que chocaron con el sofá, pero no les importo Naruto seguía besando su cuello hasta bajar por su pecho a donde Hinata dio un gemido que Naruto sonrio ante ese gemido continuando con su pecho que era muy pronunciado por el vestido que llevaba, en eso Naruto cargo a Hinata en sus brazos hasta depositarla en el sofá rojo Naruto se recostó cuidadosamente encima de Hinata para continuar sus asaltos de besos con ello Naruto acariciaba la pierna de Hinata hasta llegar al glúteo que lo apretó con fuerza hizo que Hinata interrupiera el beso para dar un gemido al placer recibido siguiron besándose un momento Naruto acariaba la otra pierba de Hinata hasta llegar al glúteo que lo apretó con fuerza hizo que Hinata interrumpiera el beso para dar un gemido al placer recibido nuevamente, pues con eso Hinata se arqueo hacia Naruto abrazándolo con fuerza y resolviendo el cabello de Naruto con toda las ansias Naruto besaba nuevamente su cuello acariciando su espalda estaba que el cierre que lo bajo así bajo el vestido hasta los hombros donde Naruto comenzó a besarlos con un poco de desesperación luego termino bajando el cierre por completo después Naruto subia el vestido hasta la cabeza de Hinata que ayudo a terminar de sacarse el vestido color azul quedando solo con la ropa intima color blanca a la vista de Naruto que sonríe a verla de esa manera con sus pechos redondos, suaves, sensibles, apetecibles y Hinata dándole una sonrisa de aprobación luego Naruto se acomodó encima de Hinata cuidadosamente besando sus labios que Hinata lo besaba con toda la pasión bajando sus manos por el torso de Naruto buscando sacarle la chaqueta gris que se la saco con ayuda de Naruto siguieron besándose Hinata está desatando la corbata gris que salió volando a un lado del pasillo prosiguió con la camisa negra que se la tiraba para arriba para sacársela y comenzaba con los botones de la camisa que eran la pesadilla de Hinata, quien intento entre quejas, pero no podía hacerlo Naruto sonreía a las quejas de Hinata y hablo

-Deja yo te ayudo preciosa

Ya estando con la camisa desabrochada a medio torso desnudo Hinata saco la camisa dejándolo a torso desnudo que Hinata abrazaba con fuerza con sus besos lo besaba con un poco de desesperación, Naruto dejo los labios de Hinata ya comenzar su asalto de besos por su cuello siguió con sus besos bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a los pechos que los acariciaba por encima de su ropa íntima a Hinata le hizo gemir de placer, pues con ese gemido y con las manos intentando deshacerse del pantalón de Naruto ambos se cayeron del sofá al suelo que tenia una alfombra beige Hinata encima de Naruto besándose por unos momentos luego se giraron Naruto encima de Hinata se siguieron besando luego Hinata abrazaba a Naruto con fuerza arqueándose Naruto besaba uno de sus hombros y acariciaba su espalda donde se encontró algo que le impedia seguir el sujetador de sostén que lo deshizo al instante permitiendo a Hinata liberar sus brazos luego lanzarlo a un lado del living, pues Naruto a su vista esos lindos pechos desnudos que él dio una sonrisa como respuesta Hinata dio otra sonrisa Naruto volvió a besar los labios de Hinata, pues élla de igual manera lo hacia rondeandolo por el cuello unos momentos de a poco bajaba sus manos por su torso hasta llegar a los pantalones, pero Naruto no le hizo caso a la petición de Hinata él seguía besándola acariciando sus piernas hasta llegar a su parte intima que toma el calzón y lo comenzaba a deslizarlo entre sus piernas logro sacar hizo una bolita y lo tiro a un lado del livinig quedando completamente desnuda a los ojos de Naruto sonreía a esa belleza delante de él, pues Naruto siguió con sus besos por su cuello bajando por su pecho llegando a sus pechos con ellos comenzó a jugar succionando y pretando que a Hinata la hacia excitarse mas seguido con quejidos que en cosa de segundos ya eran gritos

-Aaaaaaah Naruto Aaaaaah - mirando al techo-

Naruto seguía en lo suyo hacia que Hinata seguiera gritando a cada placer que le daba, pero aún hacia Hinata intentaba desachochar la última prenda que le quedaba a Naruto, pues Naruto en el segundo intento de atención lo hizo se saco el pantalón con bóxer de un solo movimiento que a Hinata no le dio tiempo de pestañar allí estaba él completamente desnudo con su miembro a la vista él se acomodó encima de élla comenzó el asalto de besos en los labios un momento y Naruto se acercó a su oído le dice

-¿lista preciosa?

Hinata le dijo un si con dificultad por estar totalmente excitada que en su interior esta húmedo sin que Naruto hiciera algo

En cosa de segundos Naruto la penetro sin aviso alguno y vio como Hinata se tiraba la cabeza para atrás al acto de Naruto, pues él entraba y salía de élla en varias ocasiones que Hinata gemia, en otras daba quejidos y gritos a las embestidas de Naruto que tomaban más fuerzas cada vez que Hinata sentía que ya iba llegar al climax del placer y dice

-¡Naruto!-casi sin aliento-

-Aguanta Hinata, aguanta preciosa

siguiendo con sus embestidas y en un segundo los 2 llegaron al climax de golpe que se desvanecieron al instante Naruto en el pecho de Hinata todo agitado escuchando el latir del corazón de Hinata, después de acomodo al lado de Hinata abrazándola acariciando su largo cabello dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Hinata amor -abrazándola-

-Dime Naruto - con su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto-

-¿Estas mejor?- mirándo la cabeza de Hinata en su pecho-

-Si, todo te lo debo de ti amor -levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos-

-Me alegro que estes mejor amor -dándole un beso en los labios-

-Gracias amor - con una sonrisa-

-Hinata duerme que mañana se nos viene un dia muy pesado, acariciando su cabello que estaba recostado en su pecho, pero no tuvo respuesta porque Hinata ya hacia dormida en su pecho- Naruto la ayudo a enderezarse la puso a su lado dormida él la miraba con una sonrisa la abrazaba y le decía te amo Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla luego Naruto también se durmió ya que mañana tenían un día largo y pesado

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció este momento de nuestra pareja? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Si se preguntan ¿Por qué llevan tan poco tiempo juntos? Pues a medida vayan avanzando los capítulos lo sabrán mis Naruhina!**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado porque es mi primera vez que hago este tipo de capítulos, pues quiero que sean sinceros al respecto y me lo digan en los comentarios por favor gracias, pues si ustedes tienen algún consejo los tomaré en cuenta para mi próximo trabajo**

 **Creo que cada vez que haga estos capitulos me van dar nervios y los dedos temblarán, pero insisto que ojala les guste... Un abrazo y besos**

 **Pd: Creo que ya comencé hacer los capítulos un poco más largos gracias a mi imaginación de momento´, pues tambien les dijo que yo soy de decir que la historia tiene cierta cosa porque siento que es mejor así para mis Naruhina Lectores, pues además estoy recén en esto así que siempre va hacer así para que me conozcan mis Naruhina**

 **Atte Made**


	20. Un percance en el desfile

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Hime chan:** Si es verdad linda es el primero que bueno que te gusto, espero que en otros capítulos u otras historias me quede igual o similar porque soy primeriza en este sentido, pero no te prometo nada para que estés pendiente de las historias que realizare en el futuro , pues gracias por acordarte de mí otro historia

 **Titi:** Para que veas linda cada historia tiene sus sorpresas y mas si yo no soy decir que cosas tendrá para sorprenderlos, pues ya viste que me resulta así que estés al pendiente de mis historias

 **Violet:** Gracias por seguir mi historia que bueno que te gusto se hace lo posible ojala si hago en un futuro más de estos capítulos espero que me queden igual o similar, pero no te prometo nada para que estés pendiente de mis historias en un futuro

 **Manu:** Es la primera vez que te comento, pues gracias por leer mi historia se hace lo posible en ese sentido pues soy primeriza en ese sentido continua siguiendo esta historia

 **Les quiero agradecer por sus buenos comentarios a estos capítulos, que ustedes saben a cuales me refiero que se hace lo posible esperando no haber dejado la vara muy alta para no decepcionarlos en un futuro fanfiction, pues les reitero se hace lo posible mis 4 lectores fieles por el momento eso se agradece de corazón**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Un percance en el desfile

Llego el día del desfile todos estaban listos, Hanabi por su parte élla convenció con mucho esfuerzo a su padre Hiashi y su primo Neji que la acompañaran al desfile a ver a Hinata desfilar esa noche

-¡Apúrense! caminando delante de su padre y su primo, quienes están un poco más atrás que élla

-Cálmate Hanabi igual vamos a llegar

Llegaron a sus asientos frente a una pasarela que estaba en medio rodeada de asientos que estaban llenos de gente esperando el desfile de la noche junto con los medios europeos que no se sabe cómo se enteraban que Hyuuga Hinata estaba en el desfile ellos estaban a cubrir el desfile que estaba presente

-Bueno chicas a hacer lo que saben hacer y todo será un éxito

-Si, Naruto confía en nosotras

-Confió en ustedes

Estaban listas para salir a la pasarela Shion, Hotaru, Tenten y Hinata se apagaron las luces y comenzó el desfile Shion tenía un vestido largo color beige de manga ¾ con abertura en la pierna con tacos plateados, Shion caminaba derecho hasta el final de pasarela y giro a la mitad de la pasarela y salió con los aplausos de los asistentes, luego fue el turno de Hotaru tenía un vestido largo con brillo color celeste con manga corta con tacos blancos que camino en forma de u hasta salir de la pasarela con los aplausos de la gente

Mientras tanto Hotaru y Tenten estaban defilando Shion, como fue la primera en salir agradeció ese momento para arruinar el vestido de Hinata, que era de color verde petróleo con brillo y pedrería en todo el lado derecho del vestido y en tanto Hinata y Naruto estaban juntos abrazados a un lado de la pasarela

-Bien veamos - tomando el vestido- y saco unas tijeras de su cartera y comenzó a destrozarlo en pedazos así comenzaron asaltar las pedrería al suelo- Shion sonreía por lo sucedido y se iba a donde estaba Tenten, pero lo que no sabía Shion es que fue vista por Naruko, destrozando el vestido de Hinata

\- ¡Shion!- negando con la cabeza- pensó

\- _Tú eras la que destrozaba los vestidos de Hinata en la Casa de Modas_

Shion junto a Tenten viendo a Hotaru en la pasarela y ya era el turno de Tenten, quien tenía un vestido largo color amarillo estilo corazón con tacos negros que estaba por salir Tenten comenzó a desfilar caminando con medios giros y caminaba con otro medio giro

Pensó Shion-con una sonrisa

 _-¿Ahora que harás Hinata?, serás la vergüenza de la noche_

Naruto con Hinata mirando a Tenten

-amor te tocará pronto salir -dándole un beso-

-Naruto, paso algo con el vestido de Hinata

-¿Cómo fue que paso?

-Era y fue Shion la responsable de todo lo sucedido con los vestidos de Hinata en la Casa de Modas y el de hoy

-¿Enserio?

-Naruko: Si, yo misma la vi hace momentos mientras Hotaru desfilaba, Shion estaba en el camarín destrozando el vestido de Hinata y salió con una sonrisa triunfante ante el hecho

-Está bien, Naruko lo importante que me lo dijiste, ahora a buscar un vestido entre los vestidos sustitutos Hinata acompáñame- tomándola de la mano-

-Hinata elige el vestido que usaras en un rato -Sonriendo-

-No, lo dejo en tus manos amor- Sonriendo-

-Pues veamos ¿Qué te parece este? Era un vestido largo color fucsia estilo sirena con pedrería desde la cintura para abajo con tacos plateados

-¡Increíble! Amor eres el mejor –abrazándolo-

-Bien, vamos que se hace tarde para que salgas a la pasarela

Está bien, -tomo el vestido- y se fue a cambiar, mientras Naruto miraba la pasarela veía a Tenten a los ojos le decía con las manos que seguirá desfilando para que Hinata se preparará para salir a ese gesto siguió Tenten en eso hablo Naruko

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-Nada, le pedí a Tenten que le diera mas tiempo a Hinata para que se pudiera preparar –mirando a Naruko-

Ah, por eso, eres el mejor diseñador de todo Japón también, por eso te admiro hermanito -abrazando a Naruto-

-Gracias Naruko

En eso sale Hinata con el vestido largo color fucsia estilo sirena con pedrería desde la cintura para abajo con tacos plateados ante la mirada de Naruto, Naruko y Hotaru, quienes sonrieron

-Bellísima

-Una reina de belleza

-Preciosa como siempre

-Gracias a todos -con un leve sonrojo-

-Ahora iré avisarle a Tenten

Naruto le decía con las manos a Tenten que saliera de la pasarela, élla lo hizo y se llevó los aplausos de los asistentes y finalmente apareció Hinata con su vestido largo color fucsia estilo sirena con pedrería desde la cintura para abajo con tacos plateados caminando a la pasarela directo al final de la pasarela dio medio giro siguió caminando dio otro medio giro siguió caminando se puso del lado derecho de la pasarela con una sonrisa y siguió caminando hasta que salió de la pasarela con una gran ovación de los asistentes

-Woow Hinata- sama se veía preciosa

-Si es verdad

-Ven lo que hubieran perdido sino hubiera sido por mi - con una cara casi de asesina-

Ambos con cara de espanto ante la mirada de Hanabi

\- Ves papá lo que te has perdido, por no acompañar a mi hermana en toda su carrera en Europa

-Si tienes razón en verdad lo siento por ti y por tu hermana -apenado-

-No te preocupes papá, porque ahora que mi hermana esta aquí he podido verla desfilar aquí en Japón

-Gracias hija por perdonarme por no dejarte acompañar a tu hermana a Europa

-No lo agradezcas -sonriendo- pero sabes papá Hinata aparte de trabajar aquí encontró el amor aquí también

-¿Cómo dices hija?

-¿Cómo dices Hanabi-sama?

Eso que tenemos yerno y cuñado hace tiempo, es nada mas ni menos que el dueño y diseñador de la Casa de Modas Uzumaki- con una sonrisa- con su permiso me retiro

Hanabi se paró para ir a ver las chicas del desfile como lo hacía siempre que había uno porque ese era el trato que tenía con Naruto desde aquella vez

-Se puede -abriendo el camarín-

-Pasa, adelante

Hanabi ya adentro en el camarin con todos

-Felicidades chicas por su trabajo como siempre, cada desfile me sorprenden

-Gracias Hanabi

-Es la verdad linda-con una sonrisa-

En eso entran Naruto y Hinata al camarín Naruto con sus rosas como siempre, pero esta vez solo 3 ramos de rosas ya que él supo lo que Shion hacia no le entrego nada

Naruto le entrego a Tenten, Hotaru y Hinata sus rosas y Shion hablo

-Naruto ¿Y mis rosas?

Naruto cayo unos segundos, hablo acercándose a Hanabi

-Hanabi te daré un consejo para que te sirva de lección ¿Cuándo las modelos que trabajan, por lo menos para mí tienen que ser responsables, puntuales, profesionales y no envidiosas, odiosas, e impuntuales ¿De acuerdo? -con una sonrisa- a Hanabi

Hablo Tenten

-¿Por qué le dices eso a Hanabi, Naruto? –mirandolo a él y a Hotaru a la vez sin entender

-Porque Hanabi, quiere ser modelo al igual que Hinata

-¿Cómo lo sabes Naruto? - sonrojada

-Lo sé, porque yo sé cuando veo a una futura modelo delante mis ojos - tocando el hombro de Hanabi-

-Referente a tu pregunta Shion te lo diré no te di rosas porque me enteré que tu eres la responsable de todo el daño que le has hecho a Hinata -seriamente-

Shion se tensó al escuchar a Naruto de esa manera que no pudo decir nada y las además no daban crédito a lo escuchaban

-¿No es verdad Shion? - mirándola a los ojos-

Al final Shion hablo con la mirada llena de rabia

-Si es cierto, porque yo odio a Hyuuga Hinata, desde que llego a la Casa de Modas, porque tenia todo lo mejor y porque tenía a ti, élla me quito todo lo que yo me merecía no élla

-Escuchaste Shion cálmate

-No, pienso calmarme lo que dijo es verdad- casi al borde de las lágrimas-

-Shion por favor basta, yo te lo dije hace tiempo tu y yo no hubo nada ni lo habrá jamás

-¿Por qué Naruto? -gritando-

-Porque yo no te amo y nunca te amé, eso solo lo sentiste tú

-No es justo Naruto yo te amo, yo te amo-tirandose a los brazos de Naruto- Naruko agarra a Hanabi para que no saliera lastimada ante ese acto-

-¡Shion! Por favor –agarrándola de los brazos- esto no está bien ni para ti ni para nadie

-Entonces Naruto –alejándose de él- Te vas arrepentir- saliendo del camarin-

-Que susto -abrazando por detrás a Hanabi-quien era como su hermanita pequeña más que su cuñada

-¿Si estás bien Naruto, Hanabi? Hanabi asintió con la cabeza- y Narato –abrazo a Hinata-

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo, pues digamos que ya entramos en la recta final de esta historia que me alegra de corazón que le gustará ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció que la desenmascaran a envidiosa de Shion? ¿Qué les parece la reacción de Hiashi y Neji? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Atte Made**


	21. Un momento para nosotros

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Mis Naruhina por poco hoy no actualizo la historia porque mi internet de mi laptop a veces se cae sin aviso y estoy sin él unos días esta es unas de las razones que no podre actualizar mis historias además me gusta más actualizar de la laptop que del celular es mas comodo para mi, pues allí tengo las historias, pues ya saben si me extrañan**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Un momento para nosotros

Después de lo sucedido luego del desfile había pasado una semana Hanabi le contó a Naruto y Hinata que su padre y Neji sabían la verdad que eran novios, luego de ellos escucharon a Hanabi, fueron a donde la familia Hyuga a decirle todo desde cuando estaban juntos, como Hinata llego a ser la modelo principal de la Casa de Modas Uzumaki, Naruto y Hinata tuvieron la aprobación de Neji primero, ya que era como un hermano mayor para Hinata, él acepto mas rápido y fácil la relación de Hinata y Naruto en tanto Hiashi también lo aceptó, pero casi a regañadientes, porque su hija no tuvo la confianza suficiente para decírselo, aun así tenían su aprobación

Hinata y Naruto iban caminado hacia el departamento de Naruto llegaron Hinata preparo algo de comer mientras Naruto ponía la mesa luego se sentaron a comer Naruto hablo

-Hinata amor –tocándole la mano- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por la Casa de Modas- con una sonrisa-

-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto?

-Porque si no fuera por ti yo nunca hubiera mostrados todos esos diseños

-Hinata sonriendo- No me agradezcas solo hago mi trabajo- con una sonrisa-

Luego terminaron de comer levantaron todo de la mesa dirigiéndose a la cocina luego se sentaron en el sofá a ver una película abrazados, pues Hinata de vez en cuando se sonrojaba porque se acordaba que en ese sofá, pero en su departamento habían hecho el amor y Naruto la miro

-Amor ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, estoy bien- mirando para un lado-

-Confía en mi amor ¿dime lo que te pasa?

Un momento de silencio Hinata hablo mirando a Naruto a los ojos

-Es que me acorde cuando hicimos el amor en el sofá de mi departamento –sonrojada-

-Naruto –sonriendo- Amor no te preocupes mientras estemos juntos y nos amemos todo esta bien

-Si lo se, pero aun así me apena solo recordarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que me arrepienta porque te amo Naruto

-Naruto: Hinata amo tu sinceridad -dandole un beso en la frente-, pero si hablando de sinceridad a mi no me importa el lugar en que hacemos el amor si puedo hacerte feliz amor

-Naruto -con lágrimas en los ojos-abrazando a Naruto- Te amo Naruto

-Yo igual amor te amo –acariciándole el cabello y dándole en un beso en la cabeza-

-Gracias, pero te puedo pedir un favor -apenada-

-Dime amor

-Quisiera pedirte que esta vez… si pudiéramos… hacer el amor... en tu habitación –apenada mirando el suelo-

-Naruto sonrio- ante la petición de Hinata – le levanto el mentón- para mirarla a los ojos

-Hinata no te apenes por pedirme eso tú sabes que yo haría lo que fuera para hacerte feliz –dandole una sonrisa-

-Gracias Naruto –abrazandolo y dándole un beso corto volvió a abrazarlo-

-No tienes que agradecerme amor ¿quieres hacerlo ahora?

-Hinata se enderezo lo miro a los ojos por unos momentos y asintió con la cabeza-

Naruto y Hinata se miraron y sonrieron luego Naruto se acerco despacio a los labios de Hinata besándola despacio que de a poco más pasional que sus lenguas se entrelazaban ente si Naruto la tomándola por la cintura para besarla mas cómodamente, mientras Hinata entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto asi estuvieron unos momentos hasta que Hinata dio el primer gemido rompieron el beso se fueron a la habitación de Naruto por el pasillo Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata esta llegar a su habitación Naruto abrió la puerta Hinata entró, pues Naruto entró luego cerró la puerta se dirígio a Hinata, quien estaba a la mitad de la habitación le sonrio y la beso nuevamente así comenzaron nuevamente donde sea habían quedado Naruto comenzó besándola despacio que de a poco fue transformando mas pasional que sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre si Naruto la tomándola por la cintura para besarla mas cómodamente, mientras Hinata entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello de Naruto, pues así estuvieron por unos momentos luego gimieron juntos eso basto para que Naruto baja por su cuello para comenzar sus asaltos de besos Hinata se entregó a ello con un leve gemido que hizo a Naruto sonreía, quien continuo con sus besos por su pecho, mientras Hinata jugaba con el cabello de su novio, Naruto continuaba besando su pecho iba bajando el vestido verde esmeralda estilo corazón que tenía Hinata bajando el cierre hasta el final lo dejo cae al suelo y Hinata quedo solamente en su ropa íntima continuaron besando en los labios casi con desesperación por unos momentos, luego Hinata bajo sus manos hasta la camisa blanca de Naruto comenzó a desabrocharla hasta dejarlo a medio torso desnudo y Naruto hablo

-Hinata amor- besando aún a Hinata- me gustaba que te quejaras por algo que no podias lograr cuando me intentabas sacar la camisa, pero veo también que has mejorado mucho y me gusta, aunque echo de menos cuando no podías hacerlo

-Hinata: Gracias amor por tus palabras, pero aún así yo me falta mucho para hacerlo como se debe

-Naruto sonriendo- como sea amor te amo- tomándola en sus brazos- hasta dirigirse a la cama de 2 plazas que estaba detrás de ellos depositándola en la cama delicadamente él -miraba con toda dulzura a Hinata que estaba allí hermosa solamente con su ropa intima con sus ojos perlados que brillaban como la luna y con una tierna sonrisa- que hizo sonreí a Naruto también, luego él se puso encima de élla con toda delicadeza comenzando sus asaltos de besos su cuello bajando por su pecho bajando mas hasta los pechos que los toco por encima del sostén, solo tocándolos excito a Hinata que gemía de placer cada vez que toca sus pechos, pues hacia a reir a Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa mientras continuaba sus asaltos de besos, pero a la Hinata abraza a Naruto para recibir más cómoda el placer que él le daba con sus caricias Naruto la abrazaba también esta que se encontró con algo le impedía continuar con sus asaltos de besos que se deshizo en un instante para que quedar a su vista los hermosos tiernos pechos de Hinata que los miro por un segundo y también miro a Hinata, quien esta excitada por tanto placer que Naruto sonrío con una sonrisa de satisfacción a lo que tenía delante de él, luego Naruto comenzó lento acariciando con sus manos ambos pechos a la vez, que a Hinata la hizo gemir ante ese acto posteriormente succionado su pecho izquierdo con tanta fuerza que Hinata grito a ese placer, mientras que con el pecho derecho lo apretaba con una de sus manos, pues los gritos de Hinata eran tan fuertes que podían dejar sordo a cualquiera, luego Naruto cambio de pecho para hacer lo mismo Hinata estaba tan entregada que seguía gritando a ese placer que le entregaba Naruto, luego él bajaba por su vientre con sus saltos de besos que Hinata estaba excitada Naruto luego le quitó el calzón bajándolo por sus piernas esta sacárselo lo tomó en una bolita y lo lanzo a una parte de la habitación, mientras Hinata daba quejidos al placer Naruto se levanto para mirar a su novia completamente desnuda en la cama, quien le dio una sonrisa suave, luego Naruto nuevamente se puso encima con toda delicadeza besando sus labios con tanta pasión que Hinata lo abrazo con fuerza que enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Naruto, luego Hinata bajaba sus manos por el torso desnudo de su novio llegando a la última prenda que quedaba por sacar eran sus pantalones negros junto a los bóxer, élla aún besando a Naruto intentaba sacar el pantalón, pero no pudo hacerlo se quejaba por eso y Naruto sonreía por eso luego hablo

-¿Te ayudo mi amor? –dándole una sonrisa-

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa suave dándole a Naruto, quien le saco el pantalón y bóxer al instante quedando completo desnudo con su miembro erecto a los ojos de su novia quien solo sonrió a ese momento Naruto se volvió a poner encima de Hinata con toda la delicadeza dándole un corto beso que luego bajara a su pecho con sus besos llegando a los pecho que los apretos con sus manos que hizo Hinata gritar, después Naruto succiono uno y luego otro pecho que hizo gritar a Hinata, quien revolvió o tira del cabello de Naruto a ese acto de placer él siguió bajando por su vientre con sus besos a la vez acariciaba sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies Hinata gemia de vez en cuando a esas muestras de cariño de Naruto, él acomodo a Hinata dejándola abierta de piernas mientras aún seguía con sus caricias por sus piernas, luego Naruto la miro a esos ojos perlados que brillaban como la luna, que se veía por la ventana de su habitación, pues sonrio al verla así y Hinata hablo con dificultad

-Naruto… Gracias… por… hacer…me…feliz… te…amo –excitada-

-Naruto sonrió- a las palabras de Hinata y le dijo

-Amor no me agradezcas el que tiene que agradecer soy yo te amo mi modelo perfecta- la voz ronca-

Hinata excitada, pero aún más sorprendida por lo que escucho de Naruto

Luego Naruto rozaba su parte intima solamente y excitaba más a Hinata que dada quejidos ante ese acto Hinata arrugaba lo que tenia a su paso, pues hablo

-Naruto por favor te lo pido

Naruto escuchaba a Hinata, pero no le hizo caso seguía acariciando sus piernas, besándola en todas partes, pero también rozaba la intimida de Hinata con su miembro que ya estaba bastante humeda al placer que tenia Hinata, élla volvió a hablar

-Naruto…por… favor… te… suplico - casi gritando-

Que hizo a Naruto sonreí-ante eso

-pues bien preciosa lo quieres –mirandola-

-Por favor –arrugando lo que tenia al lado de élla

Después de esa suplica Naruto mirándola dijo

\- ¿Preparada mi amor?

a lo que Hinata asintió con la cabeza él le beso las rodillas que estaban dobladas y abierta para él

Naruto entro con suavidad al interior de Hinata se quedo así por un momento para que Hinata sintiera el placer de ser uno ambos luego salida con cuidado y veía a Hinata feliz con una sonrisa después de ese acto y Hinata hablo

-Naruto quiero más por favor

-sonriendo- Naruto a ver su novia completamente desnuda excitada pidiéndole mas en cosa de instantes Naruto la embistió de nuevo con un poco de fuerza que Hinata dio un quejido a eso él hablo

-¿Así quieres preciosa?- dándole mas embestidas dentro de élla-

-Si, amor sigue asi sigue no te detengas

Naruto siguió con sus embestidas que cada vez se hacían más fuertes que Hinata pasaba de quejidos a gritos en cosa de segundos a esa reacción de Hinata, Naruto la embestia más fuerte cada vez que Hinata gritaba

Aaaaahh aaahhhhh aaaaaaahhh aaaah decia Hinata a cada embestida de Naruto en élla y Naruto hablo

-Hinata sigue asi grita, grita que no te escucho

Embestía con más fuerza entraba y salía sin aviso alguno que Hinata gritaba a cada asalto que le daba Naruto, pues así siguieron toda la noche Hinata con la vista nublada y Naruto un poco sudoroso, pues cada cierta embestida gemían juntos a ese placer que se daban Hinata hablo

-Naruto...eres…mío…te…amo -excitada-

-Tu… eres…mía…preciosa…te…amo -embistiéndola-

-Aaaaah Naruto aaaah te aaaah amo

-Y…yo… también…te…amo

-Aaaah sintiendo que estaba punto de llegar al climax en ese momento Naruto le decia

\- aguanta preciosa, se que puedes aguantar mi amor quiero que lleguemos juntos aguanta mi modelo perfecta

-Esta…Bien - dejándose llevar por el placer que le daba Naruto arrugando lo que tenia al lado-

-Eso es mi amor -sonriendo- te amo hermosa- sigue así te ves hermosa toda excitada

-Aaaaaaah aaaaahhhh aaah Naruto… yo… te…amo…hermoso- continua amor

Tras lo dicho por Hinata, Naruto la siguia penetrándola con más fuerza a Hinata uno tras otro sin descanso alguno o respiro alguno

-Sabes Hinata desde que fuiste mia por primera vez sabia que eras mía solo mia -penetrándola-

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh aaaaaahhhh aaaaaaah decia a Hinata a cada embestía que le daba Naruto que no podía responderle a Naruto cuando tuvo algo de coherencia le pudo responder

-Si mi amor eso mismo pensé yo también –tomando las sabanas de la cama-

-Que bueno amor porque solo eres mia -penetrandola mas fuerte-

-Aaaaah tu eres solo mío - tomando las sabanas con fuerza-

-Hinata mírame–mirándola a los ojos y penetrándola con mas fuerza-

Hinata miraba a Naruto –con una vista cansada y algo nublada-

-Eso mi amor mírame – con una sonrisa-

Hinata le devolvió una sonrisa suave a Naruto

Hinata miraba a Naruto como podía que hizó sonreir a Naruto de verla así gracias a esa entrega que duro parte de la atardecer y la noche

-Bien mi amor esto es lo último aguanta un poco mas

– penetrándola con fuerza- porque Naruto sabia que Hinata iba a llegar en cualquier momento él la volvia a penetrar en ese momento llegaron juntos al climax que Hinata se tiro a la cama por cansancio y Naruto se quedó en el pecho de Hinata descansando un momento para recuperar la respiración, después de unos momentos Naruto se acomodó a un lado de Hinata abrazándola y acariciando su largo cabello, mientras Hinata apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de Naruto

-Naruto

-Dime amor

-¿Cuándo estábamos haciendo el amor tu me dijiste mi modelo perfecta?

-Sí, porque es la verdad amor tu eres y serás mi modelo perfecta -dandole un beso en los labios

-Entonces tu eres mi diseñador perfecto -dandole un beso- te amo

-También te amo

Luego ellos se durmieron juntos abrazados felices de estar juntos donde sea y como sea

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo, pues digamos que ya entramos en la recta final de esta historia que me alegra de corazón que le gustará ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció este momento de ellos? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado porque es mi primer fanfiction así y espero no desilusionarlos en ese sentido porque hago lo posible en estos tipos de capítulos, pues sean sinceros al respecto y me lo digan en los comentarios por favor gracias, pues si ustedes tienen un consejo los tomaré en cuenta para mi próximo fanfiction quizás sorpresa**

 **Creo que cada vez que haga estos tipo de capítulos me van a dar nervios y me temblarán los dedos, pero insisto espero les guste… Un abrazo y besos**

 **Atte Made**


	22. Una Noticia

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Mis Naruhina por poco hoy no actualizo la historia porque mi internet de mi laptop a veces se cae sin aviso y estoy sin él unos días esta es unas de las razones que no podre actualizar mis historias además me gusta más actualizar de la laptop que del celular es mas comodo para mi, pues allí tengo las historias, pues ya saben si me extrañan**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Una noticia

Después de esa noche especial para ambos habían pasado 5 semanas en la Casa de Modas Uzumaki toda era más tranquilo porque Shion había renunciado a la Casa de Modas estaban Naruko, Naruto y las chicas trabajando como siempre

-Bien chicas por favor vayan a cambiarse

Se fueron a cambiar las chicas al camarín en momentos estaban en la pasarela Tenten tenía un vestido largo color verde claro estilo corazón con un cinturón plateado con brillo con tacos plateados, después Hotaru tenía un vestido largo color coral con escote en v con tacos blancos y Hinata tenía un vestido largo color morado con manga larga con cola y pedrería en la cintura y tacos plateados

Hablaron Hotaru, Tenten y Naruko

-Vaya Hinata ya no sé qué más que decir de tus vestidos me enamore de cada uno de los vestidos que tú te pones

-Es verdad Hinata estoy maravillada con todos esos vestidos

-sonriendo- Hinata eres definitivamente la modelo perfecta, pues mi hermano tenía razón en elegirte como la modelo principal de esta Casa de Modas

-Gracias chicas, pero todas sabemos que el meritó es Naruto no mio

-Eso no es verdad - entrando a la pasarela-

-Hola chicas

-Hola Naruto…dijeron todas

-Hola amor- dándole un beso en los labios-

-Hola amor- abrazando el cuello de Naruto-

¿Cómo vamos por aquí?

-Muy bien Naruto no tienes que preocuparte

-Qué bueno -abrazando a Hinata- voy al taller de confección por si necesitan algo

-Está bien

Luego Naruto se dirigía al taller dejando a las chicas en la pasarela, quienes estaban allí por órdenes de Naruko, quien veía si los vestidos estaban muy largos o no ya que Naruto diseñaba tantos vestidos que a más de algunos le quedan más largo de lo habitual a excepción de los vestidos de Hinata que estaban a su medida siempre en eso estaban cuando a Hinata sentía que todo le daba vueltas, miraba todo borroso y escuchas voces muy a lo lejos en eso se da cuanta Hotaru, quien la sostiene un momento hasta que se le pasa

-¿Segura que estas bien Hinata? - mirándola a los ojos-

-Si, estoy bien ya paso- dándole una sonrisa-

-Bueno te dejo que me llama Naruko

-Ve no te preocupes

Después de unos momentos Naruko con las chicas volvieron donde estaba Hinata en la pasarela ya que se habían ido con Naruko al taller de confección conversaron un buen tiempo ya que no tenían mucho que hacer, hablaban de todo a excepción de Hinata, que estaba muy callada, en eso a Hinata sentía que todo le daba vueltas, miraba todo borroso, escuchaba voces muy a lo lejos se desmaya en la pasarela, allí tirada en la pasarela inconciente , las chicas no se percatan de ese hecho y siguieron conversaron en unos momentos Naruto entra a verlas ve a Hinata desmayada en la pasarela y habla

-Hinata amor ¿Qué te pasa? – Enderezándola un poco-

Eso escucharon las demás y se diron vuelta a la voz de Naruto

-¿Qué le paso?

-No sé cuándo entre aquí Hinata estaba desmayada en la pasarela –tocándole la mejilla-

-Hinata reacciona por favor

-Es verdad Hinata no se sentía bien

-¿A que te refieres?

-Hotaru: A que Hinata antes yo me fuera al taller de confección vi a Hinata más o menos que casi se desmaya y la sostuve esta que se le paso luego fui al taller de confecciones

-Será lo mejor llevarla a un hospital

-Si es verdad - levantando y llevando a Hinata en sus brazos-

Se dirigían al limosina de Naruto todos Naruko hablo

-Yo conduzco tu no estás en condiciones

-Bien

-Chicas cierren bien todo y nos vemos en el hospital

-Claro…dijeron ambas

* * *

De camino al hospital en la parte trasera de limosina Naruto tenía entre sus brazos a Hinata, quien aún seguía desmayada le dio un beso en la frente y dijo

-Aguanta mi amor estamos por llegar

En cosa de minutos llegaron al hospital entraron Naruto con Hinata en brazos y Naruko detrás hablo

-Necesitamos ayuda por favor

-Síganme…dijo una enfermera

La siguieron entraron a una sala Naruto con Hinata en brazos

-Recuéstela aquí…dijo la enfermera la doctora viene al tiro

-Si, gracias

Naruto estaba al lado de Hinata, quien seguía inconsciente- le tomo la mano-

-Amor se fuerte

-No te preocupes

Llega la doctora Tsunade a la habitación, Tsunade es de rubia con ojos café alta

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes…dijeron ambos

-¿Qué síntomas tiene élla?

-No sabemos, pero si sabemos que se desmayó en la Casa de Modas

-¿Cómo en una Casa de Modas?

-Si, nosotros trabajamos en la Casa de Modas Uzumaki

Naruko respondía todas las preguntas porque Naruto solo podía pensar en Hinata

-Tsunade: Entiendo, bueno le haremos unos exámenes para ver que tiene, por favor nos podrían dejar solas

-Claro vamos Naruto

Salieron de la sala en eso llegaron Tenten, Hotaru, Hanabi, Ino, Neji, Hiashi, Gaara, Minato y Kushina

-¿En dónde está Hinata?

-Está en esta sala

-Chicos les avisamos a sus familas

-Gracias Hotaru

-¿Qué le están haciendo a mi hija?

-Unos exámenes para ver lo que tiene

-No se preocupen todo va estar bien

-Es cierto tienen que confiar

-Eso espero papá - preocupado-

-No te preocupes Naruto mi hermana es fuerte ya lo verás - con una sonrisa-

-Gracias Hanabi - dándole una suave sonrisa-

-Ojala este bien Hinata-sama

En esos momentos aparece Tsunade ante los familiares de Hyuuga Hinata

-¿Quién es el padre?

-Yo soy –acercándose a Tsunade-

-Tsunade: A su hija le hicimos todos los exámenes ahora queda esperar los resultados que están mañana élla se quedará en observación ¿Quién quedará? Solo se admite a una persona cuando lo tengan decidido avisan a recepción por favor gracias con su permiso – se retiro-

-Bien, ¿quién se quedará?

-Yo quiero quedarme

-Mmm papá me alegro que quieras quedarte, pero él que se debería quedar es... –mirando a Naruto, quien estaba apoyado en la pared mirando el techo-

-¿Quién, Hanabi?

-Naruto, papá

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo - mirando a Naruto que estaba mirando por la ventana-

-Mi hermano nunca ha dejado sola a Hinata, siempre sean apoyado mutuamente

-Hanabi: A parte yo conozco a mi hermana y se que a primera persona que querrá ver será a Naruto

-Entiendo

Naruko se dirigió a Naruto que miraba el techo

-Naruto

-¿Eh?...dijo Naruto -distraido-

-Naruto ¿estas bien?

-No estoy bien Naruko estoy preocupado por Hinata

-Mmm como lo imagine no te preocupes Hinata es fuerte

-Lo sé, pero si a élla le pasa algo no me perdonaré nunca

-Naruko: No te preocupes hermanito élla va estar bien se tiene que quedar aquí esta noche por observación y tú te quedarás con élla mañana estarán los exámenes que le hicieron

-Bueno hermanita, gracias por avisarme la verdad que no tengo cabeza para nada mas

-Lo sé hermanito- dándole un abrazo- nos vemos mañana

-Si cuídate nos vemos

Se fueron todos del hospital y Naruto entro a la habitación de Hinata, viendo dormida como si nada le preocupará se acercó le tomo la mano entre las suyas y dice

-Mi amor por favor despierta si te necesito

Luego tocan la puerta Naruto fue abrir y era una enfermera, quien le traía algo para cubrirse por la noche

-Aquí tiene joven

-Gracias señorita

La enfermera se va Naruto le da un pequeño beso en los labios a Hinata y se acurruca para dormir en la silla con manta

* * *

Al día siguiente Tsunade vista temprano a Hinata a su habitación con los exámenes, aún no llegaba ningún familiar así que se lo dijo a Naruto

-Hola Joven Buenos días

-Hola doctora Buenos días

-¿Qué es usted de la paciente?

-Soy su novio ¿Pasa algo doctora?

-Tsunade: No te preocupes esta todo bien-tocando su hombro- Felicidades su novia esta embarazada

-Naruto –sorprendido- ¿Cómo dijo?

-Está embarazada tiene 5 semanas de embarazo… ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias doctora

-Hinata puede despertar en cualquier momento me retiro - saliendo de la habitación-

-Mi amor-acariciando su cabello- Gracias por todo te amo

-Voy a ser padre -con una sonrisa-

Naruto acostándose a su lado de Hinata, quien aún dormia- dándole un beso en la cabeza-

Pasaban las horas y comenzaron a llegar las familias a ver a Hinata

-¿Cómo está mi hermana?

-Esta bien no te preocupes puede despertar en cualquier momento

-Que bien

-Que bueno escuchar eso Naruto

-Ves lo que dije hermanito

-Es verdad, pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparme porque la amo

-Cierto, tu harías cualquier cosa por élla

-Los demás Naruko

-Ah, han tenido que hacer, pero cuando puedan vendrán

-Entiendo

-Hanabi vamos para dejar descansar a Hinata

-Voy con ustedes

Se fueron de la habitación Naruto y Hinata quedaron solo Naruto se acostó a un lado de Hinata estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y sentía que estaba apoyada en el pecho de alguien hasta que vio bien era Naruto, era del ese pecho tan cálido Naruto la miro y le hablo

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estás? -mirandola a los ojos-

-Hola Naruto bien supongo ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en el hospital, porque te demayaste en la Casa de Modas ayer

-Ya veo - sonriendo-

-Hinata ni te imaginas como me preocupe por ti -dándole un beso en la frente-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué tengo?- preocupada-

-No te preocupes amor no es nada malo todo lo contrario

-Entonces dímelo- mirándolo a los ojos-

-Está bien-tocando el vientre de Hinata-

-Estás embarazada amor –sonriendo-

Hinata –sorprendida- por lo que escuchaba hablo

-Estoy embarazada

-Si amor tienes 5 semanas de embarazo, esa era razón de tu desmayo

-Hinata-tocandose el vientre y sonriendo- Un bebe tuyo y mío amor

-Si un bebe, fruto de nuestro amor mi cielo - dándole un beso en los labios-

-Gracias Naruto te amo

-No me agradezcas amor te amo- dándole un beso en la frente- voy a avisarle a doctora que despertaste

-Bien, pero los demás

-Ah, afuera están Naruko, Hanabi e Ino y los demás vendrán cuando puedan

-Ya veo –Naruto llegando a la puerta- Naruto gracias por estar siempre contigo -con un leve sonrojo-

-Naruto la mira y sonríe- Todo lo hago porque te amo amor –saliendo de la habitación-

Hinata pensando

- _Gracias Naruto_ -sonriendo-

* * *

Naruto caminando por el pasillo y encuentra a la doctora Tsunade conversando con un paciente, pero Tsunade ya iba de regreso a su consulta y Naruto hablo

-Doctora

-Si, joven

-Hinata acaba de despertar

-Entonces vamos seguida por Naruto

Entrando a la habitación Hinata esta sentada en la cama mirando la ventana

-Hola jovencita ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Hola estoy bien

-¿Algún malestar?

-No doctora

-Bien, según estos exámenes estas embarazada de 5 semanas –revisando su ficha médica-

Hinata –sonrió- ante lo que decía la doctora

-Si, no tiene ningún malestar te puedes ir mañana jueves

-Gracias doctora

-De nada - retirándose de la habitación-

-Naruto ven - estirando la mano-

-Si, amor dime –tomandole la mano-

-No es nada amor solo quería estar contigo- abrazandolo-

Naruto-sonrie abrazándola dándole un beso en la cabeza-

En eso tocan la puerta eran los padres de Naruto junto a Naruko, Hanabi junto a Ino

-Adelante -abrazado a Hinata-

-Hola hermanita ¿estás bien? –abrazándola-

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes –sonriendo-

-Que bueno - con sonrisa-

-¿Dónde están papá y Neji? -mirando a Hanabi-

-Trabajando en la empresa ya sabes como son

-Es verdad

-Linda ¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

-Mañana señora Uzumaki

-Que bien me alegro

En esos momento Naruto y Naruko se miraron porque estaban extrañados por la actitud de su madre, porque ellos la conocían muy bien como era y supiraron

-Que bien amiga que te den el alta

-Gracias amiga –sonriendo-

-Amor como te dan el alta mañana sería mejor que te fueras conmigo a mi departamento para que estés mejor

-Si es verdad, gracias amor - dándole un beso en los labios-

-Bien como está decidido yo me encargaré de llevar tus cosas al departamento de Naruto

-Gracias amiga

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata salía del hospital junto a Naruto, quien la llevo a su departamento como habían quedado el día anterior ya en el departamento de Naruto Hinata hablo

-Naruto gracias

-No es necesario amor ya sabes porque lo hago - dándole un beso en los labios y luego un beso en su vientre a este acto de Naruto Hinata –sonrió-

-Vamos tenemos que acomodarte

-Si vamos

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo, pues digamos que ya entramos en la recta final de esta historia que me alegra de corazón que le gustará ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la noticia? ¿Review? Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Se hace lo posible por describir una situación de medica no soy experta, pues les dijo que pensé en Hanabi para una escena de hospital luego la deseche porque no sabía explicar lo que queria hacer así que no hice, pues este capitulo iba seguro en la historia**

 **Atte Made**


	23. Otra Revelación

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Hime-chan:** Gracias linda por seguir mi trabajo si verdad, pero bueno no te cuento para que lo leas tu misma

 **Titi:** Linda gracias por seguir mi trabajo, pero es imposible que me tarde tanto en actualizar, porque yo actualizó día por medio eso explico en la parte final de cada capítulo es más ustedes desaparecen y no están atentos, pues si me tardaría es por fuerza mayor

 **Princess:** ¿Eres brujita? Sigue la historia y lo sobrás tu misma

 **Mis Naruhina por poco hoy no actualizo la historia porque mi internet de mi laptop a veces se cae sin aviso y estoy sin él unos días esta es unas de las razones que no podre actualizar mis historias además me gusta más actualizar de la laptop que del celular es mas cómodo para mi, pues allí tengo las historias, pues ya saben si me extrañan**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Otra relevación

Después de que Hinata se mudará a vivir con Naruto, Naruto reunió a la familia de ambos y amigos en la Casa de Modas para decirles algo que era la decisión de ambos ya estaban todos reunidos y Naruko hablo

-Naruto estamos todos aquí ¿Qué quieren decirnos?

-Hinata –mirando a Naruto tomados de la mano- Bueno lo que Naruto y yo les queremos decir es que vamos a tener un bebe

-¿Enserio? Voy a ser tia-con una sonrisa-

-Si hermanita

-Felicidades a ambos –abrazándolos-

-Felicidades hermanita, Naruto –sonriendo-

-Gracias a las dos

-Hinata, Naruto me alegro por ustedes

-Gracias Tenten

-Felicitaciones

-Gracias Hotaru

-Felicidades hijo, Hinata –dándole una sonrisa-

-Gracias papá

-Gracias Señor Uzumaki

-Hinata nada de señor ¿De acuerdo? Dime Minato ya eres parte de la familia –con una sonrisa-

-De acuerdo Minato-sama

-Kushina no dirás nada -mirando a Kushina-

-¿Eh? lo siento Felicidades a ambos

-Gracias mamá -abrazando a Hinata-

-Gracias Kushina-sama

-Papá, Neji No dirán nada

-Felicidades Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama

-Gracias Neji

-Felicidades hija

-Gracias papá

-Felicidades amiga, voy a ser tía que emoción

-Felicidades amigo -dándole un abrazo-

-Gracias ambos

-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo

-Si es verdad, pero antes Naruto ¿te puedo pedir un favor? -apenada-

-Si, claro- acercándose a Hanabi-

-Pues lo que quiero pedirte es que si puedes hacerme un vestido para una gala que tengo el próximo fin de semana - mirando el suelo-

-Naruto -sonrio- está bien -levantándole el mentón- ¿Qué color lo quieres?

-Gracias Naruto lo dejo en tus manos todo lo que haces me fascina-giño el ojo-

-De acuerdo -sonriendo-

-Hanabi ¿Qué fue eso?

-Le pedí un favor a mi diseñador favorito y cuñado ¿No puedo acaso? Papá - un poco molesta-

-¿Cómo dijiste linda?

-Eso lo que escucho señor Uzumaki -mirándolo a los ojos-

Naruko acercándose a Minato y Kushina

-Papá, mamá yo le los explicaré Hanabi es una gran fanática de la Casa de Modas Uzumaki, nos ha seguido por años en todo en la televisión, revistas, entrevistas, desfiles ahora más porque su hermana trabaja aquí

-Entiendo Gracias Hanabi por seguir nuestro trabajo

-De nada señor Uzumaki

* * *

Luego todos se fueron a la Casa de la familia Uzumaki a celebrar la noticia de Naruto y Hinata, allí en la celebración Minato le pidió a Hanabi que le contará como comenzó hacer fanática de la Casa de Modas para sorpresa de Hiashi y Neji, quienes sabía muy poco de Hanabi por su trabajo en la empresa familiar allí se enteraron del fanatismo de Hanabi por la moda, el apoyo incondicional que le tenía a Hinata, quien siempre trabajaba en Europa y el fanatismo por la Casa de Modas Uzumaki Hiashi hablo

-Lo siento, Hanabi si tan solo lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera negado acompañar a tu hermana a Europa

-No te preocupes papá como lo ibas a saber si siempre me decías que los estudios eran importantes

-Aun así Hanabi, Hinata siempre me decía que élla se encargaría de ti en Europa si te dejaba viajar con élla y yo me negaba

-Eso no lo sabía -mirando a Hinata, quien sonreía-

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste hermanita?

-Porque era un tema complicado y eras muy pequeña para entenderlo, pero lo importante que durante este año que este aquí tú puedes verme desfilar

Naruto escuchando esas palabras de Hinata se tenso y tenía la mirada triste, porque él sabía que cuando terminará el contrato Hinata se iría y Naruko veía a Naruto

Naruto interrumpió

\- Disculpen tengo hacer algo- levanto de la mesa y se fue-

Naruko se levantó también y siguió a Naruto, quien está en el jardín era de noche

-Naruto -acercados a él-

-¿Estas bien? -preocupada-

-Naruko no estoy bien - mirando al frente donde habían unos rosales rojos que brillaban con el roció de la noche-

-¿Por qué? - mirando igualmente al frente-

-Porque cada vez que Hinata dice que "mientras este año este aquí" o algo referente al año del contrato que firmó por la Casa de Modas me pongo así no quiero que se vaya élla es mi vida

-Ya veo, pero Hinata no puede irse así de fácil porque van a tener un bebe

-Lo sé Naruko, pero también sé que élla tiene su vida en Europa –apenado-

-No te preocupes hermanito para eso falta solo disfruta lo viene y lo que tienes ahora

\- Es cierto hermanita gracias –abrazandola- que haría sin ti siempre estas allí cuando necesito algo

-Para eso estamos -sonriendo-

* * *

Después esa cena en la casa de la familia Uzumaki habían pasado 4 meses todo era normal en la Casa de Modas Uzumaki a Hinata ya se le notaba su pancita que cada vez que élla llegaba a la casa de Modas Naruko, Tenten y Hotaru la saludaba tocando su pancita abultada y Naruto sonría al verla, pero también seguía preocupado por que Hinata se iría de Japón

-Hinata tengo que ser sincera contigo - seriamente-

-Si dime -tocándose su vientre-

-Verás, quizás tu no te das cuenta, pero cada vez que tu mencionas que tienes un año aquí en la Casa de Modas mi hermano se pone triste, porque piensas que regresaras a Italia y no regreses

Hinata-sorprendida- por lo que escuchaba de Naruko y hablo

-¿Enserio Naruto piensa eso?

-Si, él se hace el fuerte para no preocuparte en tu estado

-No lo sabía, lo siento tanto - apenada-

-Lo se linda

-Y Naruto ¿Dónde está ahora?

-En el taller de confección

-Voy a verlo - dirigiéndose al taller de confección-

-Suerte linda

* * *

Hinata estaba en la puerta del taller de confección mirando a Naruto, quien diseñaba en un cuadernillo en el mesón que había, pues Hinata se sentía culpable después de escuchar a Naruko luego élla entro

-Hola Naruto

-Naruto cerró rápidamente el cuadernillo-

-Hola Hinata

A Hinata le extraña que Naruto la llamará por su nombre ya que Naruto acostumbraba decirle amor

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?–mirándola a los ojos-

-Eso mismo quiero saber ¿Qué pasa Naruto? –acercándose a él-

-A que te refieres Hinata

-A que de un tiempo para aca ya no me llamas amor o mi amor -apenada-

\- Ah, no te preocupes amor es que tengo tanto trabajo que no me doy cuenta-tocándole el mentón-

-¿Eso es verdad o es otra cosa?

-Claro que es verdad amor

-No me mientas Naruko me contó que tú te preocupas que yo me vaya a Italia y no regrese

-Naruto –apenado- Bueno eso es verdad amor de solo pensar que te iras me pones así ya que no tengo nada para retenerle aquí en Japón

-¡Eres un tonto! - gritando- como que no tienes nada para tenerme aquí mírame estoy embarazada no puedo volar un avión en este estado aunque quisiera y tampoco me iría a Italia porque te amo

Naruto –sorprendido- ante las palabras de Hinata,

-pero yo pensé que tu te irias después de-interrumpido por Hinata-

-Después de terminar mi contrato con la Casa de Modas-, pues tal vez fue así antes de enamorarme de ti amor

-¡Hinata! - uniendo sus frentes- perdóname por favor es que desde que lo dijiste la primera vez estoy así, ese día que te dije que me gustaba también lo hice por el miedo de perderte –abrazándola contra su pecho-

-Naruto cuidado vas a aplastar a nuestro hijo

-Perdón amor, perdón mi pequeño- dándole un beso al vientre de Hinata-, quien sonrió

-Asi que tenías miedo de perderme amor –acariciándole el rostro a Naruto-

-Si, tiene algo de malo

-No, claro que no todo lo contrario -dándole un beso en los labios-

-Espera Hinata, aún no hemos terminado -dándole un beso en los labios-

Besándose tan apasionado como siempre lo hacían Hinata lo abrazo por el cuello para profundizar el beso que luego le falto el aire

-Sabes amor si no tuvieras embarazada te haría el amor aquí mismo- agitado-

-¡Naruto! quien se sonrojo al comentario de Naruto

Naruto-sonrió- al ver el rostro de Hinata

-Hinata amo todo de ti, tus sonrojos me encantan, te amo mi modelo perfecta –dándole un beso en los labios-

-Naruto ya no seré tu modelo perfecta –apenada- mírame quien desfila con una panza de embarazo

-Naruto-sonriendo- No te preocupes amor, por eso, vas a poder desfilar

-¿Eh? –sin entender-

-Ven acompáñame- tomándola de la mano- mira esto –mostrándole un cuadernillo-

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo

Hinata abrió el cuadernillo, que tenía diseños de vestidos para embarazadas de todo tipo

-No lo puedo creer estos vestidos son preciosos

-Gracias amor la pregunta es ¿Si quieres ser mi modelo para esos vestidos?

Hinata –sorprendida- ante ese comentario élla hablo

-Te daré mi respuesta si me cuentas la historia detrás de este cuadernillo

-Naruto: Esta bien, verás después de segundo desfile que tu participaste comencé hacer ese cuadernillo todos los diseños fueron y son pensados en ti, te imaginaba con una pancita de embarazada y comenzaba a diseñar esperando que en algún momento tú desfilarías esos vestidos como lo has hecho con los otros vestidos

-Vaya Naruto siempre pensando en mi

-Claro porque tú eres mi inspiración, mi modelo perfecta, mi novia, mi mujer todo ¿ahora qué dices?

-Hinata sonriendo- Claro que acepto mi diseñador perfecto- dándole un beso en los labios- que de a poco se fue haciendo más pasional

-Gracias amor por hacer todos mis sueños realidad, si no fuera por ti aún todos esos vestidos estuvieran guardados en el cuadernillo y ni siquiera estos otros vestidos existirían

-Nada amor cuando quieras –sonriendo-

* * *

Después de la conversación que tuvieron Naruto y Hinata, son más unidos de lo que eran lo podían notar las chicas que se alegraban por la pareja seguían como siempre trabajando con el ánimo de siempre Naruko hablo

-Chicas vayan a cambiarse por favor

-Por supuesto…dijeron todas

Se fueron al camarín a cambiar, luego de unos momentos Tenten tenía un vestido largo color blanco con manga larga y abertura en la pierna con tacos plateados, luego Hotaru tenía un vestido largo color naranja con tirantes con tacos plateados y finalmente Hinata con un vestido largo para embaraza color esmeralda con manga ¾ con cinturón fino de pedrería

Hablaron Naruko, Tenten y Hotaru

-Preciosa Hinata -tomándola de las manos-

-Increíble hermosa

-Te ves adorable con esa pancita Hinata -tocándole la pancita de 5 meses-

-Gracias chicas -sonriendo-

-Vaya que mi hermano está inspirado y enamorado-giño el ojo-

Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario de Naruko, pues en eso llega Naruto la Casa de Modas y veía a Hinata con el primer vestido que diseño para élla si estuviera embarazada a lo que sonreía al verla mientras élla hablaba con Hotaru luego hablo

-Buenas tardes a todas

-Hola…dijeron todos

-Hola amor -dándole un beso en los labios-

-Hola amor - abrazándola por detrás y tocándole su pancita-

-Naruto si que me impresionas –mirándolo-

-¿Por qué lo dices hermanita? - mirándola-

-Naruko: Porque haces maravillas con todos los vestidos que has mostrado con Hinata y ahora haces maravillas con vestidos para embarazadas que Hinata también será la modelo principal de esos vestidos

-Claro hermanita como dices Hinata será la modelo para estos vestidos hasta que élla lo decida porque élla fue, es y será mi inspiración para todos los vestidos que has visto en élla

-Me alegro que élla sea la que te motive en todo esto

-Si, no hubiera sido por élla yo no hubiera sacado esos vestidos del cuadernillo que lo tenía hace tiempo ni tampoco hubiera hecho otro cuadernillo para estos vestidos para embarazadas…dijo Naruto –abrazando a Hinata-

Vaya hermanito sí que Hinata te tiene inspirado y enamorado

-Como digas hermanita

-Chicas les aviso que vendrán mis padres a la Casa de Modas así para que estén listas por favor

-¿A que vendrán Minato-sama y Kushina-sama? Si no es mucha la intromisión…dijo Tenten

-Naruto: A ver todos los vestidos que hay en la Casa de Modas porque cada cierto tiempo hacen esto para tener stock para vender algunos vestidos a fin de año porque siempre vendemos algunos diseños, por ejemplo el vestido de Hotaru esta solamente este, pero clientela quieres ese en otro color por ejemplo en rojo, así que no se alarme ustedes sigan en su trabajo que ellos no las molestarán

Dicho eso a las 17:00 hrs llegaron Minato y Kushina a la Casa de Modas y vieron a las chicas junto a Naruto hablando, pues Kushina que sorprendida por ver a Hinata con ese vestido para embarazada que la hacía lucir muy bien su pancita de 5 meses y Minato solo sonreía a ver Kushina así de sorprendida con Hinata aunque Kushina no lo decia directamente adora a Hinata como su nuera porque después de que Naruto les dirigiera que amaba a Hinata y ver a Minato aprobando la relación de su hijo con élla cuando ellos se fueron Minato hablaba con Kushina para que entendiera que Hinata era el amor de la vida de Naruto que Kushina aceptó sin hacer quejas porque sabía a lo que refería Minato

Mientras Minato y Kushina se acercaba a las chicas y Naruto, pero afuera de la Casa de Modas estaba Shion mirándolo, pero especialmente a Naruto, quien estaba abrazando a Hinata por detrás tocándole la pancita junto a las manos de Hinata, mirándolos tan felices que Shion se molestó tanto que pensó entrar para arruinarles la felicidad, pero se detuvo y pensó

 _Pronto me las pagarán Naruto, Hinata en especial tu Hyuuga Hinata_

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, Pues les aviso que publicaré día por medio para ver su interés en mi trabajo, pues digamos que ya entramos en la recta final de esta historia que me alegra de corazón que le gustará… Además este es penúltimo capítulo de la historia ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Hiashi? ¿Qué les apareció la reaparición de Shion? ¿Review? Espero hayan disfrutado los capítulos de esta historia a espera del final… Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina**

 **Pd: el proxímo capitulo sería un poquito fuerte, espero que me haya quedado bien, porque no soy de escribir capitulos así, pues lo verán después**

 **Atte Made**


	24. Una vida juntos

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Gracias mis Naruhina por seguir mi historia y dejar sus comentarios diarios, pues me alegra que los atrape… Un abrazo**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Una vida juntos

Todos aún estaban en la Casa de Modas conversando de cosas triviales hasta que Naruko hablo

-Mamá ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –mirándola-

-Claro dime

-¿Para ti Hinata no debería estar con Naruto?

Kushina-sorprendida- por la pregunta de Naruko, también sorprendió a Naruto, quien abrazaba a Hinata, quien se tensó en solo imaginarse la respuesta de Kushina

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Naruko?

-Mamá por favor no me respondas con otra pregunta solo responde si -molesta-

-Está bien, suspiro pues veras eso pensé cuando tu hermano me lo dijo esa vez tanto asi que yo pensaba en separarlos

Naruko, Minato, Naruto y Hinata estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta de Kushina, quien quería seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpida por Naruto

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan posesiva conmigo que no puedo elegir con quien estar sin que te moleste Kushina? –Casi a gritos-

Kushina –sorprendida- porque Naruto la llamaba por su nombre y no mamá

-Pero eso era antes - nerviosa-

-Mientes Kushina, tú nunca cambiarás, siempre es lo mismo contigo

-Es la verdad -acercándose a Naruto y Hinata-, quienes se alejaban de Kushina

-Si, es así demuéstralo con hechos no con palabras vamos amor no quiero que te sientas mal

-Vamos amor -haciendo una reverencia a las chicas y dándole una sonrisa a Minato-sama

* * *

Naruto y Hinata se fueron de la Casa de Modas al departamento de ambos durante todo el camino hubo un silencio hasta que llegaron al departamento ya estando a dentro Hinata hablo

-Amor ¿estás bien? -mirándolo-

-Si amor-tomándola de la mano- ven –sentándose en el sofá

-¿Seguro amor? –preocupada-

-Sí, solamente que estoy molesto con mi madre porque siempre élla quiere contralar mi vida como si yo fuera de su propiedad, por eso, no he tenido relaciones amorosas por el carácter de mi madre a la persona que puede estar a mi lado

-Entiendo ahora a que te referías que tu madre era un tanto especial- tocándole las manos-

-Gracias amor por estar conmigo en todo momento –abrazándola-

-Yo también tengo que agradecerte por siempre estar conmigo…dijo Hinata- abrazándolo y besándolo-

-Vamos a la habitación a descansar amor ya que fue un día de muchas emociones y no le hace nada de bien a nuestro pequeño

-Es cierto vamos

Se fueron a la habitación a descansar durante el resto del día y noche

* * *

Aún en la Casa de Modas estaban Naruko, Kushina y Minato conversando

-Mamá ¿eso es verdad lo que dijiste?

-Si, es verdad, pero como dije eso era antes

-Bueno, pues como dijo mi hermano lo vas a tener que demostrar con hechos y no con palabras

-Si, y lo haré voy a demostrarle a Naruto que adoro a Hinata como nuera

-Espero mamá

\- Ya lo veras

Ante ese comentario Minato sonreía y pensó

- _Buena suerte Kushina con Naruto y Hinata_

* * *

Después de la declaración de Kushina que tomo de sorpresa a toda la familia Uzumaki, Kushina se dedicaba acompañar a Hinata a donde élla fuera y conversaban de todo y Hinata cada cosa que pasaba con Kushina luego se la comentaba a Naruto para que él estuviera mas tranquilo

Comenzaba una nueva semana en la Casa de Modas Kushina y Minato iban a la Casa de Modas a ver el stock de vestidos que había para lo que tenían pensado para fin de año junto las chicas y Naruto estaban tan ocupados como todo que implicaba eso que no se percataban que Shion los estaba rondando esperando el momento para su venganza contra Hyuuga Hinata en especial, pues Shion los estaba siguiendo hace semanas en especial a Hinata, quien ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo estaba en la Casa de Modas en la pasarela sola sin nadie más ya que los demás estaban en el taller de confección o bien aún no llegaban y Shion dijo "Esta es mi oportunidad" sacando una arma blanca que era un cuchillo viendo a Hinata desde muy cerca a la Casa de Modas todo lo veía desde el gran ventanal de la Casa de Modas entonces Shion se acercaba a la Casa de Modas muy cuidadosamente para que nadie la notará, Hinata estaba de espalda a la entrada a la Casa de Modas, por otro lado en el taller de confección estaban Naruko, Kushina, Minato y Naruto -cuando Shion entro a la Casa de Modas sin el menor ruido caminando hacia Hinata, quien estaba de espalda Shion -estaba con el cuchillo lista para lastimar a Hinata, pero decidio acercarse tapándole la boca a Hinata con el cuchillo en el cuello de élla- le dijo

-No hagas nada

Hinata lo asintió por miedo a élla le hiciera algo a su bebé

-Bien Hyuuga Hinata, escucha ahora mismo me pagarán todo lo que me has quitado y tu mejor manera de pagármelo es- hubo silencio absoluto- veamos con que me lo puedes pagar ya se con qué pierdas a ese bebe que nunca deberá nacer – con una mirada llena de rencor mirándola-

Hinata – solo cerró los ojos- a las palabras de Shion

En ese momento se escuchaban pasos que veian hacia donde estaban éllas y era Naruko junto a todos-quienes están sorprendidos- de ver lo que veian, pues Naruto hablo

-¡Shion! suelta a Hinata por favor

-No lo haré élla me quito todo y te dije que te ibas arrepentir -mirandolo-

-Tú al que quieres a mí no a élla

-Es verdad Naruto, pero élla es la culpable de todo si élla no hubiera llegado a aquí yo no tendría hacer esto -con el cuchillo en el vientre de Hinata apuntando-

Naruko hablo nerviosa al hecho que veía

-No detente

Shion cada vez que alguien decía algo élla se acercaba cada vez más a Hinata apuntando el vientre

-No puede ser

Kushina pensó

- _Yo pensaba que Shion era una buena chica para mi hijo_

Luego Minato le hablo a Naruko sin que se percatará Shion

-Naruko, ven -acercándose al oído de Naruko-

-Quiero que entretengas a Shion todo lo que puedas

-Pero papá

Luego Minato le hablo a Kushina sin que se percatará Shion

-Kushina, ven –acercándose al oído de Kushina-

-Quiero que estés pendiente de Hinata en todo momento

-De acuerdo

Mientras Shion seguía hablando con Naruto y Naruko casi a gritos no se percataba de Minato, quien marcaba a su celular, a su vez Kushina veía muy cuidadosamente a Shion por cualquier movimiento por pequeño que sea

Cuando Shion está dispuesta a herir a Hinata en el vientre delante los ojos de Naruko y Naruto, Kushina se puso detrás de élla para quitarle el cuchillo al primer intento no pudo cosa que vieron Naruko y Naruto decían en sus pensamientos

\- Naruko: _Vamos mamá tu puedes_

-Naruto: _sigue así mamá_

Shion estaba tan concentrada en las miradas de Naruto y Naruko que no se percató que Kushina le había quitado el cuchillo cuando iba a apuñalar a Hinata se dio cuenta

-Pero que –mirando la mano-

Naruto y Naruko respiraron tranquilos, pero Shion no se detendría tan fácil entonces comenzó a afilialar Hinata- apretándole el cuello con sus manos-

Aaaaahhhh…decia Hinata cuando Shion la ahorcaba

Si no puedo ser feliz con Naruto, Naruto no será feliz con nadie, muere maldita- apretándola con más fuerza- que Hinata ya no pudia articular palabra alguna

-Muere Hyuuga Hinata delante de Naruto y los demás

En eso Naruto sin pensarlo se tiraba encima de Shion, la liberar a Hinata y dijo

-¿Cómo puedes llegar a esto Shion?

-Como fácil porque te amo y te quiero para mí -mirandolo-

-Tú no puedes amar a nadie así

-Claro que si - dándole un beso a Naruto-

-Basta Shion –tomándola de las manos con firmeza-

En eso llega la policía que Minato llamo hace unos momentos, quienes detienen a Shion, porque intento de asesinato y homicidio frustrado, quien se fue esposada por los policía saliendo de la Casa de Modas

Luego Naruto se dirigió hacia Hinata, quien estaba con Naruko –abrazandola-

-Amor ¿Estas bien? –mirándola-

-Si, amor fue el susto de perder a nuestro niño - al borde de las lágrimas-

-No te preocupes todo está bien ahora- abrazándola- tenemos que verte esa herida en cuello

-Está bien - mirándolo y dándole un beso en los labios-

* * *

Posteriormente se fueron al hospital a ver las heridas del cuello de Hinata y hacerle una revisión al avanzado en embarazo de Hinata que desde luego estaba en perfecta condiciones a pesar de lo tras lo ocurrido hace momentos atrás

Hablaron Naruko, Minato y Kushina

-Que bien solo fue un susto- tocándose el pecho-

-Me alegro

-Qué alivio

Mientras Minato, Kushina y Naruko esperaban a Hinata y Naruto, quienes estaban en la consulta de la doctora Tsunade

-Bien todo está normal

-Gracias Doctora…dijeron ambos

-De nada, a seguir cuidando a ese pequeño que es muy fuerte para aguntar lo vivido

-Claro

* * *

Luego Naruto y Hinata salieron de la consulta y a fuera estaban Naruko, Minato y Kushina, que ya sabían las novedades, pero igual querían esperar a Naruto y Hinata luego se salieron todos del hospital cada uno a sus casas, Naruto y Hinata se dirigían a su departamento donde Naruto le tenía una sorpresa a Hinata con ayuda de Ino, Hanabi, Gaara y Neji llegaron al departamento se bajaron de la limosina y Naruto hablo

-Espera amor

-¿Eh? –sin entender-

-Quiero que te pongas esto - era un pañuelo- mirándola-

-¿Para qué es eso? -mirando la mano de Naruto-

-Póntelo y sabrás

-Está bien - se puso el pañuelo ayudada por Naruto-

Naruto ayuda a entrar a Hinata al departamento que ya era de atardecer-noche tenia la mesa decorada con velas encendidas con la cena lista y con cajita roja en el lado de Hinata, Naruto caminaba con Hinata de la mano esta que se detuvieron frente a la mesa él se puso detrás de élla le saco el pañuelo de los ojos y Hinata abría lentamente ojos cuando los abrió por completo dijo

-Naruto ¿Qué es esto? –Mirando la mesa que tenía al frente-

Naruto –sonrió- ven sentemos...dijo Naruto ya sentados en cada extremo de la mesa

-Esto es una pequeña sorpresa que tenía –mirandola a los ojos-

-¿Por qué Naruto?

-Porque quiero agradecerte por estar conmigo y ayudarme en la Casa de Modas -sonriendo-

-No es necesario que te molestes

-Claro que es necesario porque te amo mi amor sin ti yo no soy nada

-Naruto –emocionada-

-Bien cenemos

Ellos cenaron todo tranquilo hasta que Hinata hablo

-¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

-Con la ayuda de Ino, Hanabi, Gaara y Neji, quienes se ofrecieron ayudarme cuando estábamos en el hospital

-Ya veo –sonriendo-

Luego terminaron de cenar y Naruto hablo

-Hinata toma esa cajita roja que está a tu derecha por favor

Hinata-tomo la cajita roja entre sus manos-

-Ábrelo por favor

Hinata abrió la cajita, que tenía un anillo de plata decorado con pedazos rubí, amatistas y esmeralda –entre lágrimas-

Naruto-se levantó y se acercó a Hinata-

Hinata -mirándola, y tomando el anillo mirándola a los ojos- le pregunto

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí, quiero casarme contigo Naruto –abrazándolo- luego poniéndole el anillo

-Gracias mi modelo perfecta te amo -dándole un beso-

-Te amo mi diseñador perfecto- dándole un beso-

Se besaron tan apasionadamente como ellos sabían hacerlo

* * *

Luego de la petición de matrimonio habían pasado 3 meses entonces Hinata estaba en el hospital lista para tener a su pequeño después de unas horas dio a luz a un hermoso niño que lo nombraron Boruto, quien era igual a su padre y abuelo rubio con los ojos azules, quien era el consentido de Naruko desde el primer momento ya que no lo quería soltarlo después de unos días en el hospital a Hinata le dieron el alta con su pequeño Boruto, quienes llegaron junto a Naruto a su departamento donde fueron recibidos por los familiares y amigos, pues Naruko hablo

-Bienvenida hermosa

-Bienvenidos…dijeron Hanabi, Tenten y Hotaru

-Bienvenidos….dijeron los demás

-Gracias a todos…dijo Hinata –en los brazos tenia a Boruto-

Después de recibimiento estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que se hacia tarde que todos se estaban yendo a excepción de Naruko, quien no quería dejar a su sobrino tanto que Minato y Kushina tenían que llevársela a empujones

Luego que se fueron todos Naruto, Hinata y su pequeño Boruto quedaron solos en casa Hinata hablo

-Naruto gracias por amarme y formar una familia conmigo –mirando a su pequeño Boruto-

-Naruto sonrió- Hinata no tienes que decir nada- dándole un beso en los labios- le que tiene o agradecer soy yo gracias por amar a este hombre enamorado

-Hinata –sonriendo- Te amo mi diseñador perfecto

-Te amo mi modelo perfecta

Se besaron y acariciando a su pequeño Boruto, quien es fruto del amor se tienen ambos

* * *

Luego se casaron Hinata y Naruto a 1 año después del nacimiento de su pequeño Boruto donde fueron invitados todos al momento más importante de la pareja que fueron testigos del amor que se profesaban ambos, pues Naruto tenía un traje negro con camisa blanca con corbatín y zapatos negros y Hinata tenía un vestido blanco estilo sirena con un cinturón de pedrería y en la parte inferior del vestido, que ese vestido fue diseñado por Naruto en un cuadernillo y realizado por Naruko para que Naruto no viera el vestido antes de su boda

-Naruto te amo

-Yo también te amo

Naruko llamo la atención de Naruto y Hinata

Naruko, quien tenía a Boruto sujeto sus manos y lo soltó era que Boruto estaba caminando solito hacia sus padres, pues Hinata y Naruto miraron entre lágrimas y sonrisas caminar a su pequeño

Al tiempo después ya Boruto caminaba para todos lados como niño travieso que era, quien la alegría de la casa que compartían, porque desde un tiempo desde que nació Boruto ellos vivían en una Casa con un gran jardín donde Boruto podía jugar a sus anchas, mientras Naruto y Hinata lo veían jugar Naruto hablo

-Hinata ¿Te parece si le damos una hermanita a Boruto?- besándole la mejilla y abrazándola por detrás

-Hinata –sonrio- Claro amor para que Boruto tenga con quien jugar

Se besaron y miraron a su pequeño travieso que venía hacia ellos

-Ven campeón –tomándolo en brazos-

Hinata beso a su pequeño en su mejilla y hablo

-Seremos felices para siempre -abrazando a Naruto – mirando el atardecer que era testigo de esa felicidad familiar

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia que me alegra de corazón que le gustará ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció el final de esta historia? ¿Review?**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo que como les dije antes no soy de hacer capítulos así, pues hice muy mayor esfuerzo en ello, pues creo que esta historia está completa en todos los sentidos, pues a no ser que me den los 5 minutos de imaginación, pues quien sabe con mi mente traidora… Nos vemos pronto mis Naruhina en otra historia pronto**

 **Pd: Me tardaré en regresa porque aún no termino mi próximo trabajo, pero paciencia que va bien en caminado a donde quiero que vaya mi próximo trabajo**

 **Atte Made**


End file.
